Fallout
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Updated Version!The end of the Demon World Tournament marks the start of Spirit World reclaiming lost artifacts. But with no one able to retrieve one of the most important artifact Koenma has no choice but to reunite the Spirit Detectives to acquire it. Yet because mistakes are make the Clock of Reality is activated and sends the team hurtling into a post apocalyptic world.
1. The End

Chapter 1: The End

Peace. Peace has always been an abstract concept for most of humanity. Always something that was nearly tangible but never enough. Following the Demon World Tournament, peace became a norm for the demons. It had taken some time, but at long last it appeared as through conflicts between the two great worlds of Spirits and Demons would finally end. The rulers of Spirit World had shifted their focus from dealing with troublesome demons, to gathering the small harmless artifacts that had gone missing several centuries ago.

Koenma had no intention of asking Yusuke and the others to help in gathering these artifacts, though with what little staff appeared to be available to collect this one artifact his father demanded him to retrieve immediately, he had no other choice. Gathering the group had not been much trouble. Since Yusuke's return, Keiko had led the girls in a huge string of parties to celebrate his return and their engagement. Yusuke always wore a look of reluctance when he was with Keiko and only acted his immature self when in the company of the other men. Kuwabara did as he always did when he was with Yukina and fawned over her until Yusuke or Hiei mocked him. Kurama remained as calm as ever. He reserved himself to reading most of the time and made casual glances across the room towards Botan whom he obviously was attracted to. As for Hiei, he remained silent most of the time and kept to himself until Botan came over to talk to him for which he gave simple acknowledgement of hearing her words and nothing more.

Koenma took a deep breath before clearing his throat and calling for everyone's attention, "May I have your attention!" He called, waiting several seconds as everyone stopped to stare. Clearing his throat once more and tugging at his collar, "Um… As you are all aware, Spirit World is no longer focused on Demon World crimes and now focusses on the collection of missing artifacts that-"

"Don't tell me," Yusuke interrupted, taking a large gulp of beer from his bottle, "The only reason you showed up to this party is to give me a mission to knock some bum on his ass because you're too busy."

Koenma quickly shook his head, "Oh, no! On the contrary," He said as he pointed a finger in the air, "Your mission is to go and grab this artifact known as the Clock of Reality that is located in a cave in Nevada!" he said with a large smile on his face.

"NEVADA!" Everyone in the room was in an uproar. Yusuke started swearing with Kuwabara nodding and agreeing behind him. Hiei grabbed for his sword and issued death threats while Botan grabbed his sword to try and stop him from castrating Koenma. Kurama simply spoke calm words of disagreement that was not audible due to the shouting.

Koenma raised his hands in defense as he tried to calm the situation. Stuttering, he could not find the proper words to explain the situation. Giving up in trying explaining as Yusuke grabbed for his collar, he gave a high pitched yelp for Botan who quickly knew he was giving the problem to her. Whenever Koenma could not do something it was well known for him to give the job to someone else. He often left more work to the ogres and when they were not available he left it to Botan.

Groaning, she let Hiei go as she closed her eyes and mustered the largest shout she could manage at the moment, "QUIET!" She screamed. The boys slowly settled down as she took a calming breath, "Koenma is giving you a mission to collect an artifact," Botan raised her arms in question, "How hard can that be?" She asked as paused again, "Compared to what you all went through; how hard can it be to get whatever this thing is?"

Koenma smiled as he regained his composure. "Yes, how hard can it be? I have a portal set up for you to travel through to take you to the general area it is found. You should have it in a matter of an hour or so!" He said happily.

Hiei glared at him, "Then why don't you go get it then?" he asked, his hand still resting on the hilt of his katana.

Koenma gulped as he started stuttering again, "W-well-ll, I have other im-important-t matters t-t-o attend to!" He said as he laughed awkwardly and pulled a small control out of his pocket. Pressing the button he quickly tossed it to Botan, "Well, there's your portal good luck! Bye!" he said as he watched the portal suck them through. Sighing, Koenma adjusted his collar before turning with the intent on leaving. Unfortunately for him, he was faced with the other girls who looked even more upset than the boys. "Oh, crap."

[][][][]

Hiei growled as he pulled his head up from the sand. Dusting off his head, he spat out some sand as the others did the same. "I am going to kill that bastard," He declared as he pulled his sword out to empty the sheath that had filled with sand in a matter of seconds after crashing through the portal and on the ground.

Botan groaned as she shook out her shirt that had gathered a good amount of sand around her breasts. "Now Hiei, you can't kill Koenma without getting thrown in jail or worse," she said as she continued clearing her clothes of sand. Hiei paid little mind to what she said as he stumbled out of the pit they had ended up in. the surrounding land was fairly solid ground. Dry and cracked save where he and the others had landed which was simply a small crater where sand blew as though they were at the beach.

"Where the fuck are we?" Hiei asked to no one in particular.

Kurama climbed up shortly after him and looked around, "It would appear we are in a desert." He answered.

"I had no idea," Hiei said sarcastically.

Kurama glared at Hiei before sighing and continuing his analysis, "Koenma told us we were going to Nevada so there are several deserts in the state…" Pausing he walked over to a nearby plant and looked carefully. "Encelia farinosa, the brittlebush," He declared as he walked back to the others who had finally emerged from the ditch they had landed in, "The brittlebush: a common desert shrub in the southwestern part of the country. Based on that, I assume we are in the Mojave Desert," He declared, smirking at Botan as he finished.

Hiei growled, "Great, do you want a medal?" he asked sarcastically, receiving a glare from Kurama. "Let's just get this over and done with." He ordered, "I have better things to do than this," Hiei muttered under his breath as he brushed past Kurama and pulled his bandana from his head.

Closing his eyes, Hiei focused on finding where the artifact was. Koenma had mentioned a cave through he could not really find much of anything. The desert was vast and hot and even he was starting to sweat from the heat. Hiei looked close by at first before going farther and farther out but he couldn't find anything. Grunting, he turned to face the others. "It appears as though we were sent out here for nothing," He declared, crossing his arms over his chest, "I knew I this was a waste of time. There is nothing out here." Turning his attention to Kuwabara, he noticed he was swaying, "the fool is dehydrating already this place is so fucking hot!" as he said this, Kuwabara tumbled back into the ditch groaning as he tumbled to get back up.

"Ouch!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I think I hit my head on a rock of something," He said as he started to dig where he hit his head. Grunting in confusion, Kuwabara pulled a small wooden clock from the ground. The clock was supported on a two level base where the front was covered in several bronze gears that connected all around the three faces of the clock. Each of the faces was stopped on the same time 11:00PM. At the top of the clock stood a small podium that held the last gear that was the right size to fit between the two on the clock that were below it.

Yusuke laughed, "Well Hiei, looks like the idiot found the clock while your 'all seeing eye' failed to locate it in a fucking ditch!" Yusuke broke out laughing while Hiei grunted and turned away. Kuwabara was still looking at the clock and tapped the top gear and found that it was a button. Curious as to what it does and unable to stop himself, he pushed the gear all the way down. Quickly all the gears started moving as he stared at it. The arms of the clock moved slowly at first before moving faster and faster until the numbers were barely visible as the arms moved. "Shit! Kuwabara what did you do!" Yusuke screamed as the sand around them started to rise up around them forming a sand twister.

Raising their arms to cover their faces, they tried to watch as the sand swirled around them. Hiei grunted as twigs of plants started to hit him as they were up rooted quickly by the storm. The twister started to get stronger and stronger. Kuwabara had lost his grip on the clock as it was ripped from his fingers. The clock started to glow a light amber color as it rose and the twister grew is strength, lifting the group off the ground and up through the vortex. Screaming, the team tried to reach for each other despite not being able to see anyone. The only light that shown was that of the clock which slowly grew in intensity as it blinded them. Reaching a height unknown to them, they suddenly lost consciousness and never realized when and where they hit the ground.


	2. The Reality

Chapter 2: The Reality

_War. War never changes._

_When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes._

_As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River._

_The NCR mobilized its army and set it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged in the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion._

_Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat._

_Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots._

[][][][]

Hiei groaned as he rolled onto his back. Coughing, he brought his hand up to rub his sore neck. "Don't," He heard a woman say. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a dark skinned woman kneeling by him. "Don't touch it. The slightest touch might set the collar off. I saw watched it happen to my brother a few days ago," She said.

Hiei's neck hurt as he sat up he tried to turn his head and crack it but felt restricted as he did so. Rotating his neck he felt the tight metal coiled around his neck squeeze and pinch into his skin. Staring at the woman, he gave her a slight glare. "What did you do to me?" He demanded.

The woman raised her hands. "I have done nothing to you, sir. Do I look like the master to you?" She asked.

"I have no master,"

"You do now," the woman said as she touched his hand, "We both have a master now…" the woman paused as she looked down on her arm, placing her other hand over the mark high on her shoulder. "We are now legion slaves," She said in a low voice.

Hiei gave her a confused look, "I don't understand, nor do I want to. I'm getting out of here," He said as he stood. He had no reason to believe her words.

"I won't be a slave!" Hiei turned to see a man run towards the gate on the far side of the pen. Grabbing at his collar the man screamed as a high beeping noise started in the collar. The man pulled and pulled but to no avail. With one final loud scream, the man was silenced as the collar blew his head clear off his shoulders. The headless body fell limply to the ground, blood still spurting from where his head had been.

Hiei blinked and looked around. There were a total of ten other people in the pen with him. Each one wearing a look of pain and fear etched on their faces and each one wearing the same collar that had killed the man moments before. Cautiously, Hiei brought his hand up to feel the collar for himself. His collar was exactly the same, feeling around he felt where bolts had been welded in to lock it onto his neck. Taking a deep breath, Hiei let his hand drop before sitting back down by the woman. There was nothing he could do. Talk of running was heard around him but everyone had said that the collars would still explode. What could he do? There was no escape and he was not strong enough to rip it from his neck nor could he melt it off without losing his head in the process. Hiei lowered his head in thought.

"Off your asses!" A man yelled beyond the gate. Picking his head up, Hiei saw the voice's owner: a large man wearing a leather cap and goggles with a bandanna around his mouth. The man wore a set of football shoulder pads over a baseball catcher's chest plate with a shredded natural colored skirt around his waist. The man carried a machete which he banged the hilt of against the pen. Hiei stood with the other people in collars. Each one of them huddled close to the person next to them as they kept their eyes on the ground. Hiei stared at the man and despite how everyone feared him; Hiei just thought he looked ridiculous and weak. The man walked through the lines and pressed a button on a remote as he passed one of them and that person's collar emitted the same beeping that preceded the explosion. The man laughed as the collar exploded. "To all you new ones, that," The man started, pointing at the now dead prisoner," That is what we give to those who disobey," It became obvious the man was a soldier as Hiei noticed other men dressed like this man walking around with weapons and guarding parts of the camp. The man laughed as he pressed the button again and killed another person before pointing and giving orders to each one of those who remained alive.

Hiei had been assigned to carrying sacks up to the top of a hill where a place known as the Fort was located. The task itself seemed too easy at first but as he kept having to do it over and over and over again everyday with no rest, no water and barely three hours of sleep; the task became near impossible, were it not for the men in the same uniform shouting orders and whipping him when he slowed. The whipping and labor took its toll not only on himself but on his clothes as well. After around three weeks of the work, his black cloak and pants were torn and he had to get new clothes off the corpses of other fallen slaves. Each time he got a new shirt the hole for the neck was always too large and stained in blood because their collars exploded. Hiei growled often at the soldiers but reserved his blood lust as he had seen other men try and fight only to have their collars explode. The collar around his neck also made his tasks harder. The collar was so tight around his neck every time he swallowed he could feel the collar rubbing on his neck. Yet he still had no idea how to get out of it. He patiently waited to see if someone in the camp would figure it out. But as he spent day in and day out with the others, he realized most of them were too scared to try anything.

The weeks he had spent there quickly turned into months and after around three, he had lost count. He had spoken to some of the other slaves who did bother to keep track of dates and such. The one thing he did keep some track of was the year. 2268 was the only year he cared about. It was the year he was made what he is now. When he was free then he would count the years he had suffered. Day after day Hiei did as he was told. He hated every second but he was too tired to do anything else. He had tried to think of a way of escape but every time he tried to grab at the collar, he remembered the man who had tried to run his first day there. The memory along with the other memories of watching slaves die sent chills down his spine. Hiei stretched his back and groaned as his back ached from the labor and the lashes. Thoughts of the past seldom passed his mind. He had locked those memories up long ago. His first few days he had believed that his friends would help him. That he would not have to suffer long before his friends found and helped him. But time quickly moved forward and all hope for such thoughts died. His friends were oblivious to his location or did not care; regardless they were not coming and he had to rely on himself and those like him.

Hiei slept as much as he could at night. He tried to keep aware of his surroundings just in case something happened. But there were nights where he entered such a deep sleep he could not notice anything. On one such night he awoke to a hand being roughly pressed over his mouth. Instinctively Hiei grabbed for the hand and tried to pull it from his face. The man holding him gave a hushing sound as he pressed a finger to his lips. He could only make out the silhouette of the man but as he leaned forward he heard him speak, "Don't be afraid," He said, "I am not with the Legion. I deactivated the collar, go. Leave, quickly while the Fort sleeps. Don't follow the roads while you are here. Climb down the edge of the cliffs, jump into the Colorado and swim across." The man quickly stood and left. As he left Hiei noted that the man wore the same armor that his captors wore. But that thought quickly left his mind as Hiei reached his hand up to his neck and for the first time he could feel his actual neck. It hurt and felt raw but he didn't care. He didn't have a collar on. Smiling, he allowed himself a silent chuckle as he stood and ran as fast as he could and quickly did as his rescuer said.

Climbing down the cliffs he had to jump down several times and the fear of the ledge breaking never crossed his mind once as Hiei felt a sense of relief for finally being free. When he was at a safe enough height, Hiei back flipped from the ledge, rejoicing for his new found freedom. Smiling, Hiei splashed water on his face several times, sighing at how the water soothed his aches and pains. He stayed in the water for several minutes before deciding to swim across and find a place to sleep for the night. Across the river, Hiei found a small boat dock and trailer park that was abandoned. The water had made him cold and he was too tired warm himself up. Looking up to the sky, smoke rose not too far from where he was. Following where the smoke was, Hiei entered a narrow pass as the sound of laughter and smell of cooked food reached him. His stomach ached with the need for food and his body urged him forward to pursue it and a place to sleep. Hiei did not know if the people he would encounter were to be hostile or not, but he decided to take his chances. He would die either way whether by starvation or someone killing him in his sleep; though anything was better than dying back at the Fort.

Light pooled at the back of the pass where it broke off into a large open canyon lined with small cacti along the edges. The open space was filled with several over turned and stacked vehicles that resembled cars and trucks of the 1950's. Several sheets of metal made ramps and walk ways between some of the stacks and some made makeshift shelters where the inhabitants sat eating and laughing. Hiei slowly made his way to the opening of the canyon, edging along the wall. The light of the fires had barely hit his face when one of the men spotted him. The man wore a leather vest with the insignia of a gold colored skull with a Chinese mustache wearing a horned helmet surrounded by a chain and a banner underneath that read 'GREAT KHANS' on the back. Under the vest was a grey fur vest that extended over his shoulders under it and showing at the bottom. He wore simple blue jeans covered with sheet metal guards over his thighs that wrapped around the back. A double chain came out from under his vest that wrapped around to the back of his leg guards and hooked in the back. He wore a pair of simple combat boots to finish off his outfit. Quickly, the man came at Hiei and grabbed him by the arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the ground. Hiei had not bothered fighting back as he was in no shape to fight back. He hated playing weak, but he had no weapons and no energy to kill them. "What are you doing here?" The man demanded, pushing Hiei's arm into his back to demand an answer. Hiei groaned as his arm was pressed roughly against one of wounds on his back. "You had better answer or I'll gut you!"

Hiei growled as he answered the man, "rest." Hiei muttered. The man eased up his grip on his arm as he listened, "I need rest,"

Other members of the man's group came over and looked at him. The man got off of him and helped Hiei to sit up. Peering around at the people, then on himself, he realized what a mess he truly must look like to them. His shirt was a ragged mess with the right shoulder and breast missing and the other held together by nothing more than a few threads. His pants were shredded up to just below his knee and holes lined the front and back. Hiei wasn't even wearing shoes and his feet had several cuts of various sizes that in all his time he never even noticed.

A larger man stepped out from the group and stared several long seconds before looking up back at the large mountain beyond the pass. Hiei's eyes followed to where the man looked as well and saw the Fort where he came from peeking out from the cliffs. The Fort did not look like much from a distance; just a jumble of metal walls that gave no indication to the outside world the horrors that lay within. Hiei turned to look back at the man who was already looking at him. "You came from there, didn't you?" He asked. Hiei gave a slight nod, but his neck still ached. The man looked away a moment and reached his arm out to one of the other men who grabbed a blanked from a nearby bed. Taking the sheet, the man passed it to Hiei. "Here, you must be tired." Hiei accepted it without hesitation as the man from before helped his stand and beckoned him to sit by the fire. Another man handed him a bowl of what they were eating. Hiei didn't really care what it was; he drank it slowly and savored its bitter taste as it made its way to his empty stomach. The older man smiled as he stared at him, "You must have gone through Hell to get here," He said calmly. Hiei was only half listening. He had several questions in his head about who they were and where he was; but all that could wait. He could feel the older man staring at him with intrigue. "Say," He started, running a hand through his thick beard, "Are you any good at fighting?" He asked, "I hear that Legion slaves often are far stronger than most give credit to. And I am curious as to how well one can fight,"

"Why should I care?" Hiei asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The man chuckled, "Here is the reason for my interest: I want to know if a slave can survive initiation." Hiei gave him a blank stare. The man's smile disappeared, "Do you even know who we are?" Hiei shook his head. "We are the Great Khans!" The man exclaimed, waiting a moment to gage his reaction, "We are known for raiding, fighting, and such…" The man watched as Hiei gave him a blank stare. The man gave a loud bellow of laughter, "Wow, never thought I would see the day no one knew who we were. Here is my idea though," Pausing the man waved his head around, while thinking how to explain, "We are a warrior based society… that means that we value strength and – it's basic…" Pausing again, he looked at his companions again before continuing, "Okay, so we allow people to join by going through an initiation are you interested?"

"Why should I be?" Hiei asked.

"Because I am offering you a way to permanently escape the Legion forever. Go out on your own, the moment you find a legion soldier they'll probably drag you back to the shit-pit you just got out of. With us, they won't touch you without getting a bullet between the eyes. We protect our own." Hiei glared at the man to gage if what he said was true. By nature, Hiei was a loner. He only worked with a team when it suited his needs. Pondering his dilemma; he knew he was in some strange world and at some point in the future. He did not know where he was or how to get around or how to get back. Perhaps a team would be of use to him; at least until he found a way home. Nodding the man walked over to him and gave him a slap on the back as he gave an easy laugh, "That's what I like to hear!" he shouted as the others cheered around them, "Now, the initiation is simple: all you have to do is withstand a beating without shouting for mercy! Shouldn't be too hard considering what you've been through!"

[][][][]

The morning following meeting the Khans was to be the day he would go through their initiation. By his request, he wanted it to be soon while he was still numb to some of his pain. The Khan that was to beat him was a younger Khan who towered above him. Chance was his name. He was very tall with long blonde hair. The man had brought a baseball bat to beat him with. Hiei glared at him as he prepared to start. Taking the bat in both hands, he drew it behind his head and swung towards Hiei's stomach. The bat made a loud bang as it hit him. Hiei dropped to one knee from the force but stood quickly enough. Again the bat crashed against him, this time hitting him right across the face. Hiei fell face first into the dirt but stood once more. All around, other Khans shouted a mix of cheers and curses at him. Chance did not let up once. The moment Hiei stood Chance would have already started another onslaught of hits, sometimes going down to beat him while he was still on the ground. Nevertheless, he withstood it. The only thoughts going through his head were how it would be the last time he would have to suffer this. The last time he would be subject to abuse.

By the time the sun shown brightest across the sky, Chance had finally concluded the initiation at an end. Hiei was now a Great Khan. What that meant was still not fully known to him, but the promise of never being a slave again was enough. The old man who proposed his joining revealed himself to be the Khan's chieftain- Papa Khan. His new allies in this waste presented him with the same vest every one of them wore. Hiei wore it with pride knowing at least that outsiders would keep their distance. The Khans also were helpful in providing valuable training in the weapons and survival. The Khans had their own armory and gave him free reign in choosing his equipment. Hiei had lost his katana when he had been taken as a slave but replaced it with a machete. He also took the liberty to take a 9mm submachine gun and a sniper rifle.

With the Khans, it became known to him that the year was 2272 – making his time as a slave three years. Three years and he was only just learning what this place was like; though that was not much of a problem because within the first few days he spent as a Khan one thing was certain: there was always something trying to kill you. The Khans were mostly nomadic. They used the canyon, which they called Bitter Springs as a long term settlement where Khans can find solitude and peace, while the rest of the tribe split into several small groups doing what they need to do. Hiei had settled for spending time with a Khan named Jessup and his group. They walked all around the Mojave trading with the primitive tribes who all had a mutual respect for Khans.

Though that was before the NCR moved in; the New California Republic was expanding closer into Khan Territory and hostilities were great. Khans and NCR clashed several times for around two years before tensions settled slightly. During the year of 2274, Hiei and another Khan, Manny Vargas traveled through what remained of Las Vegas which was now called New Vegas. The two came across the old McCarran Airport surrounded by NCR troopers. Hiei and Manny tried to keep their distance but they were caught and rather than fight, they agreed to speak with their commander.

James Hsu was the Colonel in Camp McCarran. He was by far the most level headed officer Hiei had met in the NCR. Most would shoot on sight. Hsu wasted no time in pleasantries and simply asked the two of them to aid in negotiating peace between the NCR and Khans. Hiei and Manny both agreed with Hsu on the need for peace. The NCR had too many enemies to fight at once and the Khans were clearly out manned. The prospect of peace would ensure the survival of both societies. Unfortunately, Papa Khan would hear none of it. He would rather die trying to expand his operations than be at peace with the weak men from the west. Both Hiei and Manny were disappointed and the more they pushed the point, the farther Papa Khan pushed away from them.

It became clear that peace between the Khans and NCR needed to be reached. And with Papa Khan not listening to the NCR plea, Hiei and Manny decided to go back to Hsu and work for the NCR in the hope of creating a peace both sides could agree on. Hiei and Manny were both permitted to enlist with help from Colonel Hsu ensuring the request went through. Hiei remained at Camp McCarran while Manny's talent as a sniper permitted him to join the NCR's 1st Recon Sniper Division.

Both Hiei and Manny served in the NCR loyally though they still wished there was a way for peace between the Khans and NCR. Throughout the years of service both had come across several other Khans that had joined the NCR ranks, though contact between former Khans was limited as each unit was being spread thin across the expanse of the Mojave. Not only that, but the city of New Vegas began to slowly come to life as the NCR took control of Hoover Dam and used its energy to provide power to the NCR and the New Vegas Strip.

Time once again became irrelevant to Hiei as he spent his time working at Camp McCarran and relaxing on the Strip. Hiei's thoughts of his former life with Yusuke and the others became a distant memory of another life. Hiei was working his way through the ranks. Reaching the rank of Lieutenant after only three years of service, Hiei served the NCR and aided in attempting to prevent violence between Khans and NCR forces. During his third year of service, trouble arrived from the east. The Legion had decided to try and take Hoover Dam. With what little force was available in the Mojave Campaign, the NCR fought to keep the Dam. Hiei had fought during the battle and at long last he was permitted to take his blood lust out on his former captors. Hiei fought them and avoided using his demon energy to ensure that they all died painful deaths.

The Battle of Hoover Dam ended with an NCR victory. Though casualties were high and the NCR just barely held it. Because of Hiei's valor during the battle, Hiei had been promoted to the rank of Captain. His accomplishments and praise from his superiors promised vast rewards when he finally went west at the end of the conflicts. Any ambitions he held in his former life faded as he saw a real future back west. His relations with the NCR were becoming a valuable asset as his connections with the Khans proved peace was possible between the two factions; though that notion faded quickly after the Battle of Hoover Dam.

The year following the Battle of Hoover Dam proved a test of how the NCR planned to hold their territory in a weakened state. Bitter Springs became a massacre in 2278; The NCR went to Bitter Springs and because of several failures in communication, the Khans and NCR clashed in the largest battle the two had engaged in. Hiei heard from Manny Vargas that the battle was a blood bath. The Khans numbers had dwindled to little more than a couple hundred by the time the battle ended. Peace became nearly impossible as the Khans talked of an alliance with Caesar's Legion.

Three year later, in the year 2281; Despite reaching the rank of Major two year prior, Hiei's work was almost at a standstill with little more to do than wait for the inevitable Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Not only that, but during a simple ration recovery mission, Hiei and his men had ended up being attacked by three deathclaws- monstrous hunchback creatures that stood around ten feet tall. They are equipped with long humanoid arms that are strong enough to knock a large man off his feet with little to no effort. Deathclaws are nearly impossible to defeat and Hiei had watched his men die as he just barely survived before reinforcements arrived with enough fire power to kill them. The attack had left several scars across his body. His chest had two large gashes where one reached across his clavicle and around his shoulder. Another crossed diagonally down his left pectoral; though the worst of the damage was done to his face. The deatchclaw had managed to slash at his right eye and left three straight scars that cut from his forehead down through is right eye where one of the claws he slashed through his lips.

[][][][]

During the years following the Battle of Hoover Dam, the Legion wasted no time in gathering its army and making preparations for their conquest. In contrast, the NCR, as large as it is, struggled all the while as its numbers dwindle. With little choice, the NCR spread its army thinly across the map sending troops wherever they can. Hiei had been dispatched by Hsu to bring fifty men including himself to Camp Forlorn Hope to provide support in taking back the town of Nelson from the Legion. The camp and the town were located just off of Highway 93 where on the other side of the road sat the small town of Novac where Manny Vargas had settled following the end of his tour as an NCR sniper. By the time Hiei and his men reached Novac the sun was already set and rather than continue down to road towards the camp, Hiei decided it best to stay in Novac for the night. Traveling by Legion camps at night was known to be dangerous as that was often the time when the Legionnaires took prisoners.

At the entrance of Novac was a giant t-rex shaped gift shop which was used as a snipers nest. Manny was known to take the day watch while a fellow 1st Recon man took the night. The town itself was like every other sleepy desert wasteland town. The population ranged around twenty to seventy at most and the stores often sold more weapons and ammunition than food. Hiei and his men pitched tents in the court yard of the motel where they immediately went to sleep once the tents were sufficient. Hiei found that he could sleep very peacefully despite how the next morning he was leading fifty other men to where many would likely die quick deaths; though the thought of that never plagued his mind much. Logic told him that every man knew what they were signing up for and therefore were just fine with dying on a cross should that be the case.

Hiei woke early the next morning, intent on catching Manny before he had to set out again. Making his way into the dinosaur, Hiei passed the old salesman in the shop talking with a woman with powder blue hair. Hiei paid no mind until midway up the stairs when he heard to woman speak. And he muttered "Botan?"


	3. The Forgotten Past

Chapter 3: The Forgotten Past

Hiei froze where he was on the stairs. He was high enough that she couldn't see him unless she tried to and he turned his head slightly to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He stared at her for only a moment before averting his eyes again. Hiei stared down at himself for a moment to gage whether there was some chance she would recognize him. He knew he obviously did not dress the same. He mainly wore a black NCR that he cut the sleeves off of over a short sleeve shirt bearing the two headed bear of the NCR on the left shoulder. Over that he equipped himself with a long bullet sash over his left shoulder. For pants he simply wore dark combat pants and tall, black combat boots. He also wears a long dark dusty brown trench coat with black arm bracers and a small ammunition pocket on each sleeve. Another distinct difference is his height. During one of his visits to the New Vegas Medical Clinic, he had discovered the invention of implants to enhance certain physical traits. One such trait could make him taller and so during his visit he paid for another foot and two inches to make him six feet tall. His neck had some minor scarring from the slave collar; a thin line of scar tissue outlined where the collar had sat along with some smaller scars where some of the metal had dug into his skin. Besides that, his hair now sat short on his head with the majority of hair only on the top of his head and going down the back of his head; though it was only noticeable today as he opted not to wear the green NCR beret he normally wears. The sides of his head were buzzed to the same size as his sideburns. He also noted that he had not bothered to shave for the past few days so his jaw was lined with stubble.

Hiei had been so preoccupied with how he looked he had never bothered to pay attention to what she was saying. He only noted that she gave the salesman a hasty good-bye before she left out the door. Closing his eyes, Hiei took a deep breath to compose himself before getting the courage to continue climbing the steps again.

"Hey man, you look like you'd just seen a ghost," Manny joked as he stood in the mouth of the Dinosaur at the top of the store. Hiei didn't trust himself to answer at the moment so he just stood there nodding to acknowledge his words. "What's the matter with you?" Manny asked as he leaned on the butt of his rifle.

Hiei shook his head, "Just tired, I-"

"Don't pull that with me, Hiei," Manny interrupted as he pulled a piece of fruit from his pocket. He took a large bite of it and wiped the juices from his mouth as he wagged his finger holding the fruit at him, "I know you well enough to know that ever since you were freed you slept like a dead man where nothing short of gun fire would wake your sorry ass," Manny took another bite of the fruit, "So you'd better tell me the fuck is bothering you."

Hiei sighed as he shook his head and squeezed his eyes together with his fingers. Letting his hand drop, he brought it up again for a moment before letting it drop again, "It's just that…" Pausing, Hiei shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Just that… you see everyone who comes and goes, right?" Manny nodded, "There's this… girl-"

"Don't tell me, the big shot womanizer is interested in some skank from Novac, that's rich, man,"

Hiei glared at Manny, "That's not it at all," Hiei answered, "This girl is… different, I knew her a long time ago," Manny leaned forward and gestured for Hiei to continue, "Look, the girl has blue hair that should be enough information for you to know who I'm talking about."

Manny paused in what he was doing before giving a chuckle, "You mean Botan?" Hiei gave him a look of surprise. Manny let out another small chuckle, "She arrived a few days ago. No idea how. I was looking at the road towards Nelson, next thing I knew, there was a flash from the east, and she was lying face down in the dirt,"

Hiei paused a moment as he thought back to what happened thirteen years ago. He did not remember arriving at all, "Did she have any memory of how she got there?"

Manny jiggled his head from side to side, waving the core of the fruit as he did so, "Eh, she spoke mostly of finding her friends and some sand twister and this clock thing… but it was a jumbled mess when I spoke to her," Manny looked down at the fruit core before throwing it out the dinosaur's mouth, "Gotta tell you though, she's kind of ditzy at times. Clueless almost like when you first got here, though yours was understandable… how long were you a slave again?" he asked, "Come to think of it, I don't even think you told me, guess I always assumed it was since you were a babe or something."

Hiei did not like to talk about his time with the Legion. Each memory of that time was attached with a moment of pain that made his anger flare. And every time he was asked to recall a memory he never answered, letting them imagine whatever they wanted happen to him. Hiei looked away from Manny for a moment, "What do you know about her?"

Manny shrugged, "Not much. She said she was dating this guy, gave a description but nothing more."

"How did she describe him?"

Manny smirked, "What? Is that guy wanted by the NCR or something? Got some bounty on him maybe?" Hiei just stared at him and waited for him to continue, "Well, she said he was short, tall black spiky hair, red eyes, loves black... walks around with a sword… don't really recall much more than that… kind of sounds like you though… not really." Hiei not bothered to watch Manny as he spoke; instead his eyes were fixed on Botan who was standing below the dinosaur talking with a caravan merchant. He assumed she was asking about the whereabouts of her friends though he was not sure.

Hiei quickly turned on his heels and descended the steps unaware that Manny was following him. Hiei wanted to leave Novac quickly. His men were most likely almost done cleaning up their tents and they could move out in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, Manny had other ideas. Manny was not as easily fooled as most people were when it came to Hiei. He could tell more often than most when there was more than what he was saying. Just as Hiei opened the door to leave the shop, Manny called across the yard to Botan who was talking to one of the NCR troopers Hiei brought with him. Hiei's eyes widened as he hurried into the crowd of his men intent of having his lieutenant give the orders to move out. Manny had followed Hiei through the crowd and before he could reach the lieutenant, Manny grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him out of the crowd into the open only a few feet from where Botan stood. Hiei had his side facing her and he just barely glanced at her to notice in more detail that she was still exactly as he had last seen her before they were taken to this reality. Hiei turned his head away as he listened to Manny talk to her. He wanted to disappear back in the crowd and move out, but Manny had a good grip on his shoulder.

"Say Botan, this guy here is an old friend of mine," Manny started, shaking his shoulder as he spoke of him, "He and I go way back to when we were Khans. But this guy has made an even larger impression on these NCR folks, lot of us have this ongoing bet that the brass'll promote this bastard to a colonel soon! Isn't that right, Hiei?" Hiei closed his eyes as he waited for Botan to speak. A long silence spread out between them. Manny could tell that he was not needed in the conversation any longer and quietly backed away and headed back to the dinosaur mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei watched as Botan stared at him, taking in every detail that was available to her. Her eyes often trailed the length of his body and came to rest for a long while on the scars that lined his face. Hiei didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. "Deathclaws." Hiei said suddenly, catching her off guard. She gave him a confused look, not fully trusting her mouth to speak. Hiei gestured to the scars on his face, "I got attacked by some deathclaws not too long ago," Hiei let his arm fall back to his side and he still would not look at her fully. Her mouth twitched several times as she tried to form words. He knew she must have several questions that need answers; though how he was to address all of them he wasn't sure. He had more important things to do than to explain the happenings of thirteen years to someone who obviously knew so little about this world. In thirteen years Hiei had struggled and learned to survive in this world. And while it cost him much, it lead to the promise of a brighter future for him when the time came for him to go west.

"How?" She asked. Hiei turned his head to look at her, "How did you find me?"

Hiei shook his head, "I didn't come looking for you," He answered bluntly, "I came here to crush the Legion scum that sleep beyond that ridge," Hiei pointed down the road that lead to Nelson, "I'm here to fight, nothing more."

"But why do you fight?" She asked, her face crinkled in confusion, "What value is their war to us? Winning their war won't help us find our friends-"

"Your friends," Hiei corrected. Silence drew out between them as Botan stared deep into his eyes. Hiei waited for her to answer but as the silence grew, so did his impatience for the conversation. Rolling his eyes, Hiei shook his head before turning towards his men and giving his lieutenant orders to have the men form up to leave.

Botan reached her arms out and grabbed Hiei, "You still haven't answered me why, Hiei," Botan held onto him with all her strength. She could tell something happened to him and she wanted desperately to know what it was. She cared for him beyond words; the two of them had been involved in a romantic relationship for almost two years. Hiei was not the most romantic of men yet she still felt completely loved even when he avoided her at times. He could be away for weeks because of responsibilities in Demon World but their love for each other never faltered and never would either of them have thought it would do so like this. "Hiei, please tell me," She pleaded.

Hiei kept his eyes fixed away from her, "How long?" He asked, "How long have you been in this shit hole?" He cocked his head towards her slightly.

"A few days."

"Thirteen years." Hiei said as he turned to face her, "I've been here for thirteen years. You ask why? There's your answer," Hiei pulled away from her as walked over to where his belongings sat already packed and ready to go. Picking up the duffle bag and his rifle, Hiei moved to the head of where to troops stood at attention. Hiei did not have to give orders as he started leading the soldiers to the road and turned left to head east towards Nelson.

Botan quickly started to run towards him, weaving her way through the men to reach him. Coming up behind him, she made to walk by his side but he sped up his pace slightly, "I'm coming with you," Hiei chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious! I don't know where the others are and I'm sure as Hell not going to be sidelined when you certainly aren't going to do anything!"

Hiei laughed again, "Well, good luck dying then, I've got more important things to do than save you,"

Botan glared at him, "Well you'll die before me!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest, "After all, all the bullets will be aimed at the people in uniforms right?"

Hiei shook his head, "Not always. Raiders will shoot anything that moves, the Legion will capture and torture its hostages, and the NCR will do whatever the officers tell them." Hiei turned his head towards her, "I won't stop you from following but you should know that you have as much chance of dying as I do; if not more because you don't have a gun."

Hiei led the men up the road towards the road block set up by the NCR. A ranger quickly ran out of the block to meet them. He wore a ranger hat and the dusty green armored uniform of the NCR Rangers. "Major," he greeted as he saluted him; "We have a small situation, sir. Legion at Nelson have taken four hostages. Three troopers and one civilian," The ranger pointed towards one of the hills that surrounded the town. Hiei raised three fingers and immediately three of his men stepped forward and followed him as he followed the ranger. Botan trailed close to Hiei to see what was going on; Hiei made no attempt to stop her. On the ridge Hiei had a perfect view of the town. The Legion had burnt many of the buildings that sat in the town and they had constructed several watch towers that were under guard by Legionnaires and their mongrel dogs. In the center of the town, the Legion had constructed a platform where four crosses sat each one holding a hostage.

"Is there any way to save them?" Hiei asked as he looked at the ranger who shook his head.

"No sir, with our numbers and our short supplies we would be killed before we could land a shot on one of the Legionnaires."

Hiei sighed as he took one last look at the town before looking towards the three men, "Kill the hostages," He ordered. Botan turned and gave him a look of surprise.

"Kill them?" She asked as she stumbled to block him from leaving, "How can you order them to kill them?"

"Call it mercy killing," Hiei said as he side stepped to move.

Botan glared at the back of his head before turning back to take one last look at the hostages. One of the men caught her eye. Her face flashed as she started stuttering to find words. Running back towards Hiei she began to shout, "Kuwabara! It's Kuwabara!" Hiei had stopped so abruptly Botan slammed into his back, "Its Kuwabara!" She repeated as if it made a difference, "We have go and save him! It's Kuwabara!"

Hiei turned to face her, "All the more reason to kill him," Hiei gave a nod at his men still standing on the ridge.

"No!" Botan shouted glancing back and forth between Hiei and the soldiers, "There has to be an alternative!"

"And what alternative is there?" Hiei asked, "The numbers and supplies at the road block are not sufficient enough to go and save them, nor is it wise to take a measly fifty men to try and storm the town. That would only serve to get us killed and the hostages tortured," Hiei paused for a moment, "It is better for them to die quick deaths."

Botan glared at him, "No, I won't let you kill them," Without another word she started down the road towards the town with her head held high.

Hiei thought about stoping her but refused to give her the satisfaction that he did still care about her, "They're gonna enslave and rape you!" He called, hopping to at least scare her. Rather she kept walking towards the town. Pacing slightly, Hiei growled, "Fuck," Walking to the top of the ridge agaim, Hiei watched as she started running into the town and hid along the side of one of the barracks. Hiei watched as she stayed there for several moments, looking completely paranoid. Hiei laughed at how she would most likely be killed in a few moments. Hiei did not truly want her to die but after thirteen years, no matter how he felt about her his mind kept telling him that things were too different and that who he had been was dead.

Botan waited several minutes until the guard by the platform walked away towards a small house. Taking her chance, she ran up to the platform and started pulling at the ropes with her fingers. Hiei's men laughed as they watched this. The Legion always ensured that their hostages were tied with knots that are not easily pulled out. The only way they ever took hostages down was by using their machetes cutting through the rope or even just hacking off their limbs. Botan struggled with the rope for only a few moments before growing frightened and running back along the side of the barracks again. Hiding, she looked around before spotting something and darting across the yard to a stand that held several machetes. Grabbing one she hurried back onto the platform and hacked at the rope holding Kuwabara's legs. Kuwabara made a small yelp as she had missed the rope on her third swing and cut his leg open. Whispering a small apology she gave the rope one last chop before moving to his arms.

The Legionnaires patrolling the town suddenly looked back to see her, "Hey you!" he shouted as he drew his machete and ran at her. Giving a small scream, she hurriedly chopped at the last of the rope pinning Kuwabara to the cross before he fell and landed on top of her. Pushing him off, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the road where she pulled Kuwabara to run as fast as he could. On the ridge, Hiei just stood watching the scene unfold. He had no interest in helping them but as the Legion mobbed behind them he saw an opportunity. Walking to the bottom of the ridge he called forward one of the Heavy Infantry soldiers and gave orders to fire into the Legion mob.

Botan pulled Kuwabara as much as she could but as he was exhausted, she ended up having to carry most of his weight. As she pulled him around the bend she saw at the top of the ridge Hiei standing by a heavily armored soldier who had mounted a large missile launcher on his shoulder. Shifting Kuwabara's weight she tried to carry more as she needed to move faster, fearful that Hiei may have given orders to fire a missile at her. She already knew he was willing to kill the hostages; so what would stop him from killing anyone else who interfered with his orders?

A loud bang was heard as Botan instinctively ducked when the missile was launched. Seconds later a louder bang accompanied with a powerful shockwave and vibration of the earth hit. Opening her eyes which she had not realized was closed; she blinked before sitting up with Kuwabara. She was alive. Looking up at Hiei she saw him give a smirk as his men cheered. Hiei gave her a gesture to look behind her and as she turned she saw twenty dead Legionnaires; their bodies nothing more than burnt, twisted and mangled messes.

Two of Hiei's soldiers had helped drag Kuwabara back up to the road block. Hiei stoob before Kuwabara and observed how bad he had been beat. He had several bruises but nothing more than that. His face had grown a small orange beard and his hair grew out slightly and now rested down the length of his neck and was no longer in his pompadour hairstyle he normally wore. Despite how little damage the Legion inflicted on him, Kuwabara acted as though he had been tortured for months. Hiei glared at him. He had seen the Legion do far worse. He had watched as the Legion snatched babies from their mother's arms; he had seen them strap men to the cross and slowly remove every bone in their hands and laugh at their screams of agony.

"Get over it," Hiei ordered. Kuwabara looked up at him; a debating look of recognition passed his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to argue but Hiei would hear none of it. "Don't even bother. I've seen the Legion do far worse stop whining, take the girl and go home. You don't belong here." Hiei did not wait for an answer as Hiei waved his hand forward and had his men start to move out again.

Botan grabbed Kuwabara and helped drag him to his feet, glaring at the back of Hiei's head as he left without a word. Making a move to follow she started lagging behind the group as they started into a narrow pass around Nelson. The roads through Nelson obviously were watched by the Legion and with Hiei leading his men through the pass there was little chance they Legion would spot them. The pass itself was mostly straight. Occasional small weaves but nothing more; the pass sloped downward slightly as it opened at the base to old houses that had been burnt and ruined. This part of the town was of little importance. It overlooked the plateau and was too steep for armies to climb. Following what remained of the dust road it winded back around to the western most side of Nelson where only one guard stood protecting the pass that lead north towards the NCR camp. Hiei wasted little time as he used his sniper rifle's silencer to take the guard out before continuing to lead his men through the walled pass that quickly opened into a minefield littered with NCR bodies where some were still alive and groaning. Hiei and the men paid little mind. Botan took a long look at one of the men why lay groaning begging for water. The man wore the usual NCR uniform; sand colored tunic and pants, with the NCR's two-headed bear on the shoulder patch. She wanted to help him but she had no water with her nor could she do anything about the wires that wrapped around him making him one giant trigger for the mines to go off. Botan turned away swiftly as she glanced up the hill towards where Hiei was leading his men and looked up to see the giant flag of the NCR waving, its color faded to the same hopeless grey that filled every crevice of the base.


	4. The Forlorn Hope

Chapter 3: The Forgotten Past

Hiei froze where he was on the stairs. He was high enough that she couldn't see him unless she tried to and he turned his head slightly to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He stared at her for only a moment before averting his eyes again. Hiei stared down at himself for a moment to gage whether there was some chance she would recognize him. He knew he obviously did not dress the same. He mainly wore a black NCR that he cut the sleeves off of over a short sleeve shirt bearing the two headed bear of the NCR on the left shoulder. Over that he equipped himself with a long bullet sash over his left shoulder. For pants he simply wore dark combat pants and tall, black combat boots. He also wears a long dark dusty brown trench coat with black arm bracers and a small ammunition pocket on each sleeve. Another distinct difference is his height. During one of his visits to the New Vegas Medical Clinic, he had discovered the invention of implants to enhance certain physical traits. One such trait could make him taller and so during his visit he paid for another foot and two inches to make him six feet tall. His neck had some minor scarring from the slave collar; a thin line of scar tissue outlined where the collar had sat along with some smaller scars where some of the metal had dug into his skin. Besides that, his hair now sat short on his head with the majority of hair only on the top of his head and going down the back of his head; though it was only noticeable today as he opted not to wear the green NCR beret he normally wears. The sides of his head were buzzed to the same size as his sideburns. He also noted that he had not bothered to shave for the past few days so his jaw was lined with stubble.

Hiei had been so preoccupied with how he looked he had never bothered to pay attention to what she was saying. He only noted that she gave the salesman a hasty good-bye before she left out the door. Closing his eyes, Hiei took a deep breath to compose himself before getting the courage to continue climbing the steps again.

"Hey man, you look like you'd just seen a ghost," Manny joked as he stood in the mouth of the Dinosaur at the top of the store. Hiei didn't trust himself to answer at the moment so he just stood there nodding to acknowledge his words. "What's the matter with you?" Manny asked as he leaned on the butt of his rifle.

Hiei shook his head, "Just tired, I-"

"Don't pull that with me, Hiei," Manny interrupted as he pulled a piece of fruit from his pocket. He took a large bite of it and wiped the juices from his mouth as he wagged his finger holding the fruit at him, "I know you well enough to know that ever since you were freed you slept like a dead man where nothing short of gun fire would wake your sorry ass," Manny took another bite of the fruit, "So you'd better tell me the fuck is bothering you."

Hiei sighed as he shook his head and squeezed his eyes together with his fingers. Letting his hand drop, he brought it up again for a moment before letting it drop again, "It's just that…" Pausing, Hiei shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Just that… you see everyone who comes and goes, right?" Manny nodded, "There's this… girl-"

"Don't tell me, the big shot womanizer is interested in some skank from Novac, that's rich, man,"

Hiei glared at Manny, "That's not it at all," Hiei answered, "This girl is… different, I knew her a long time ago," Manny leaned forward and gestured for Hiei to continue, "Look, the girl has blue hair that should be enough information for you to know who I'm talking about."

Manny paused in what he was doing before giving a chuckle, "You mean Botan?" Hiei gave him a look of surprise. Manny let out another small chuckle, "She arrived a few days ago. No idea how. I was looking at the road towards Nelson, next thing I knew, there was a flash from the east, and she was lying face down in the dirt,"

Hiei paused a moment as he thought back to what happened thirteen years ago. He did not remember arriving at all, "Did she have any memory of how she got there?"

Manny jiggled his head from side to side, waving the core of the fruit as he did so, "Eh, she spoke mostly of finding her friends and some sand twister and this clock thing… but it was a jumbled mess when I spoke to her," Manny looked down at the fruit core before throwing it out the dinosaur's mouth, "Gotta tell you though, she's kind of ditzy at times. Clueless almost like when you first got here, though yours was understandable… how long were you a slave again?" he asked, "Come to think of it, I don't even think you told me, guess I always assumed it was since you were a babe or something."

Hiei did not like to talk about his time with the Legion. Each memory of that time was attached with a moment of pain that made his anger flare. And every time he was asked to recall a memory he never answered, letting them imagine whatever they wanted happen to him. Hiei looked away from Manny for a moment, "What do you know about her?"

Manny shrugged, "Not much. She said she was dating this guy, gave a description but nothing more."

"How did she describe him?"

Manny smirked, "What? Is that guy wanted by the NCR or something? Got some bounty on him maybe?" Hiei just stared at him and waited for him to continue, "Well, she said he was short, tall black spiky hair, red eyes, loves black... walks around with a sword… don't really recall much more than that… kind of sounds like you though… not really." Hiei not bothered to watch Manny as he spoke; instead his eyes were fixed on Botan who was standing below the dinosaur talking with a caravan merchant. He assumed she was asking about the whereabouts of her friends though he was not sure.

Hiei quickly turned on his heels and descended the steps unaware that Manny was following him. Hiei wanted to leave Novac quickly. His men were most likely almost done cleaning up their tents and they could move out in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, Manny had other ideas. Manny was not as easily fooled as most people were when it came to Hiei. He could tell more often than most when there was more than what he was saying. Just as Hiei opened the door to leave the shop, Manny called across the yard to Botan who was talking to one of the NCR troopers Hiei brought with him. Hiei's eyes widened as he hurried into the crowd of his men intent of having his lieutenant give the orders to move out. Manny had followed Hiei through the crowd and before he could reach the lieutenant, Manny grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him out of the crowd into the open only a few feet from where Botan stood. Hiei had his side facing her and he just barely glanced at her to notice in more detail that she was still exactly as he had last seen her before they were taken to this reality. Hiei turned his head away as he listened to Manny talk to her. He wanted to disappear back in the crowd and move out, but Manny had a good grip on his shoulder.

"Say Botan, this guy here is an old friend of mine," Manny started, shaking his shoulder as he spoke of him, "He and I go way back to when we were Khans. But this guy has made an even larger impression on these NCR folks, lot of us have this ongoing bet that the brass'll promote this bastard to a colonel soon! Isn't that right, Hiei?" Hiei closed his eyes as he waited for Botan to speak. A long silence spread out between them. Manny could tell that he was not needed in the conversation any longer and quietly backed away and headed back to the dinosaur mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei watched as Botan stared at him, taking in every detail that was available to her. Her eyes often trailed the length of his body and came to rest for a long while on the scars that lined his face. Hiei didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. "Deathclaws." Hiei said suddenly, catching her off guard. She gave him a confused look, not fully trusting her mouth to speak. Hiei gestured to the scars on his face, "I got attacked by some deathclaws not too long ago," Hiei let his arm fall back to his side and he still would not look at her fully. Her mouth twitched several times as she tried to form words. He knew she must have several questions that need answers; though how he was to address all of them he wasn't sure. He had more important things to do than to explain the happenings of thirteen years to someone who obviously knew so little about this world. In thirteen years Hiei had struggled and learned to survive in this world. And while it cost him much, it lead to the promise of a brighter future for him when the time came for him to go west.

"How?" She asked. Hiei turned his head to look at her, "How did you find me?"

Hiei shook his head, "I didn't come looking for you," He answered bluntly, "I came here to crush the Legion scum that sleep beyond that ridge," Hiei pointed down the road that lead to Nelson, "I'm here to fight, nothing more."

"But why do you fight?" She asked, her face crinkled in confusion, "What value is their war to us? Winning their war won't help us find our friends-"

"Your friends," Hiei corrected. Silence drew out between them as Botan stared deep into his eyes. Hiei waited for her to answer but as the silence grew, so did his impatience for the conversation. Rolling his eyes, Hiei shook his head before turning towards his men and giving his lieutenant orders to have the men form up to leave.

Botan reached her arms out and grabbed Hiei, "You still haven't answered me why, Hiei," Botan held onto him with all her strength. She could tell something happened to him and she wanted desperately to know what it was. She cared for him beyond words; the two of them had been involved in a romantic relationship for almost two years. Hiei was not the most romantic of men yet she still felt completely loved even when he avoided her at times. He could be away for weeks because of responsibilities in Demon World but their love for each other never faltered and never would either of them have thought it would do so like this. "Hiei, please tell me," She pleaded.

Hiei kept his eyes fixed away from her, "How long?" He asked, "How long have you been in this shit hole?" He cocked his head towards her slightly.

"A few days."

"Thirteen years." Hiei said as he turned to face her, "I've been here for thirteen years. You ask why? There's your answer," Hiei pulled away from her as walked over to where his belongings sat already packed and ready to go. Picking up the duffle bag and his rifle, Hiei moved to the head of where to troops stood at attention. Hiei did not have to give orders as he started leading the soldiers to the road and turned left to head east towards Nelson.

Botan quickly started to run towards him, weaving her way through the men to reach him. Coming up behind him, she made to walk by his side but he sped up his pace slightly, "I'm coming with you," Hiei chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious! I don't know where the others are and I'm sure as Hell not going to be sidelined when you certainly aren't going to do anything!"

Hiei laughed again, "Well, good luck dying then, I've got more important things to do than save you,"

Botan glared at him, "Well you'll die before me!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest, "After all, all the bullets will be aimed at the people in uniforms right?"

Hiei shook his head, "Not always. Raiders will shoot anything that moves, the Legion will capture and torture its hostages, and the NCR will do whatever the officers tell them." Hiei turned his head towards her, "I won't stop you from following but you should know that you have as much chance of dying as I do; if not more because you don't have a gun."

Hiei led the men up the road towards the road block set up by the NCR. A ranger quickly ran out of the block to meet them. He wore a ranger hat and the dusty green armored uniform of the NCR Rangers. "Major," he greeted as he saluted him; "We have a small situation, sir. Legion at Nelson have taken four hostages. Three troopers and one civilian," The ranger pointed towards one of the hills that surrounded the town. Hiei raised three fingers and immediately three of his men stepped forward and followed him as he followed the ranger. Botan trailed close to Hiei to see what was going on; Hiei made no attempt to stop her. On the ridge Hiei had a perfect view of the town. The Legion had burnt many of the buildings that sat in the town and they had constructed several watch towers that were under guard by Legionnaires and their mongrel dogs. In the center of the town, the Legion had constructed a platform where four crosses sat each one holding a hostage.

"Is there any way to save them?" Hiei asked as he looked at the ranger who shook his head.

"No sir, with our numbers and our short supplies we would be killed before we could land a shot on one of the Legionnaires."

Hiei sighed as he took one last look at the town before looking towards the three men, "Kill the hostages," He ordered. Botan turned and gave him a look of surprise.

"Kill them?" She asked as she stumbled to block him from leaving, "How can you order them to kill them?"

"Call it mercy killing," Hiei said as he side stepped to move.

Botan glared at the back of his head before turning back to take one last look at the hostages. One of the men caught her eye. Her face flashed as she started stuttering to find words. Running back towards Hiei she began to shout, "Kuwabara! It's Kuwabara!" Hiei had stopped so abruptly Botan slammed into his back, "Its Kuwabara!" She repeated as if it made a difference, "We have go and save him! It's Kuwabara!"

Hiei turned to face her, "All the more reason to kill him," Hiei gave a nod at his men still standing on the ridge.

"No!" Botan shouted glancing back and forth between Hiei and the soldiers, "There has to be an alternative!"

"And what alternative is there?" Hiei asked, "The numbers and supplies at the road block are not sufficient enough to go and save them, nor is it wise to take a measly fifty men to try and storm the town. That would only serve to get us killed and the hostages tortured," Hiei paused for a moment, "It is better for them to die quick deaths."

Botan glared at him, "No, I won't let you kill them," Without another word she started down the road towards the town with her head held high.

Hiei thought about stoping her but refused to give her the satisfaction that he did still care about her, "They're gonna enslave and rape you!" He called, hopping to at least scare her. Rather she kept walking towards the town. Pacing slightly, Hiei growled, "Fuck," Walking to the top of the ridge agaim, Hiei watched as she started running into the town and hid along the side of one of the barracks. Hiei watched as she stayed there for several moments, looking completely paranoid. Hiei laughed at how she would most likely be killed in a few moments. Hiei did not truly want her to die but after thirteen years, no matter how he felt about her his mind kept telling him that things were too different and that who he had been was dead.

Botan waited several minutes until the guard by the platform walked away towards a small house. Taking her chance, she ran up to the platform and started pulling at the ropes with her fingers. Hiei's men laughed as they watched this. The Legion always ensured that their hostages were tied with knots that are not easily pulled out. The only way they ever took hostages down was by using their machetes cutting through the rope or even just hacking off their limbs. Botan struggled with the rope for only a few moments before growing frightened and running back along the side of the barracks again. Hiding, she looked around before spotting something and darting across the yard to a stand that held several machetes. Grabbing one she hurried back onto the platform and hacked at the rope holding Kuwabara's legs. Kuwabara made a small yelp as she had missed the rope on her third swing and cut his leg open. Whispering a small apology she gave the rope one last chop before moving to his arms.

The Legionnaires patrolling the town suddenly looked back to see her, "Hey you!" he shouted as he drew his machete and ran at her. Giving a small scream, she hurriedly chopped at the last of the rope pinning Kuwabara to the cross before he fell and landed on top of her. Pushing him off, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the road where she pulled Kuwabara to run as fast as he could. On the ridge, Hiei just stood watching the scene unfold. He had no interest in helping them but as the Legion mobbed behind them he saw an opportunity. Walking to the bottom of the ridge he called forward one of the Heavy Infantry soldiers and gave orders to fire into the Legion mob.

Botan pulled Kuwabara as much as she could but as he was exhausted, she ended up having to carry most of his weight. As she pulled him around the bend she saw at the top of the ridge Hiei standing by a heavily armored soldier who had mounted a large missile launcher on his shoulder. Shifting Kuwabara's weight she tried to carry more as she needed to move faster, fearful that Hiei may have given orders to fire a missile at her. She already knew he was willing to kill the hostages; so what would stop him from killing anyone else who interfered with his orders?

A loud bang was heard as Botan instinctively ducked when the missile was launched. Seconds later a louder bang accompanied with a powerful shockwave and vibration of the earth hit. Opening her eyes which she had not realized was closed; she blinked before sitting up with Kuwabara. She was alive. Looking up at Hiei she saw him give a smirk as his men cheered. Hiei gave her a gesture to look behind her and as she turned she saw twenty dead Legionnaires; their bodies nothing more than burnt, twisted and mangled messes.

Two of Hiei's soldiers had helped drag Kuwabara back up to the road block. Hiei stoob before Kuwabara and observed how bad he had been beat. He had several bruises but nothing more than that. His face had grown a small orange beard and his hair grew out slightly and now rested down the length of his neck and was no longer in his pompadour hairstyle he normally wore. Despite how little damage the Legion inflicted on him, Kuwabara acted as though he had been tortured for months. Hiei glared at him. He had seen the Legion do far worse. He had watched as the Legion snatched babies from their mother's arms; he had seen them strap men to the cross and slowly remove every bone in their hands and laugh at their screams of agony.

"Get over it," Hiei ordered. Kuwabara looked up at him; a debating look of recognition passed his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to argue but Hiei would hear none of it. "Don't even bother. I've seen the Legion do far worse stop whining, take the girl and go home. You don't belong here." Hiei did not wait for an answer as Hiei waved his hand forward and had his men start to move out again.

Botan grabbed Kuwabara and helped drag him to his feet, glaring at the back of Hiei's head as he left without a word. Making a move to follow she started lagging behind the group as they started into a narrow pass around Nelson. The roads through Nelson obviously were watched by the Legion and with Hiei leading his men through the pass there was little chance they Legion would spot them. The pass itself was mostly straight. Occasional small weaves but nothing more; the pass sloped downward slightly as it opened at the base to old houses that had been burnt and ruined. This part of the town was of little importance. It overlooked the plateau and was too steep for armies to climb. Following what remained of the dust road it winded back around to the western most side of Nelson where only one guard stood protecting the pass that lead north towards the NCR camp. Hiei wasted little time as he used his sniper rifle's silencer to take the guard out before continuing to lead his men through the walled pass that quickly opened into a minefield littered with NCR bodies where some were still alive and groaning. Hiei and the men paid little mind. Botan took a long look at one of the men why lay groaning begging for water. The man wore the usual NCR uniform; sand colored tunic and pants, with the NCR's two-headed bear on the shoulder patch. She wanted to help him but she had no water with her nor could she do anything about the wires that wrapped around him making him one giant trigger for the mines to go off. Botan turned away swiftly as she glanced up the hill towards where Hiei was leading his men and looked up to see the giant flag of the NCR waving, its color faded to the same hopeless grey that filled every crevice of the base.

Chapter 4: The Forlorn Hope

The camp was situated at the top of the hill behind the mine field. It was mainly comprised of several tents and makeshift tin shacks that were barely being held together. By far, the camp seemed to be the most pathetic looking of the NCR camps. At the top of the hill, Botan stopped and helped Kuwabara lay down. Looking ahead, she watched as Hiei barely gave them a look before entering the command tent on the northern most part of the camp. Glaring at the tent, she wanted to take her oar to the back of Hiei's head and knock sense into him and remind him who he is, but that idea would do nothing more than sate her frustration with him until he did something else that upset her. Looking back down at Kuwabara, he still was not speaking. He appeared to be in a tremendous about of pain from the bruises, but did little more than groan every once in a while, "This world has messed you up too," She said as she pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Who is he?" Kuwabara asked, coughing and groaning as he tried to speak, "That commander guy."

Botan smiled at hearing him speak. It was uncommon for the man to stay quiet for long, "Hiei," She said as she shifted. Looking down at the ground she barely registered anything as a tall shadow loomed over her. Looking up she saw Hiei standing with his arms stuffed in his pants pockets. "What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If that fool is still moaning over a couple bruises and scratches, there's a medic over by the command tent," Hiei said, pausing as he waited for her to say something.

"Thanks…" Pausing, she made to start to help Kuwabara to his feet, but stopped to look back at Hiei, "Can you help me?" Hiei groaned, but reached an arm down to grab Kuwabara's left arm as she grabbed his right. Wrapping his arms over their shoulders, Hiei helped Botan take Kuwabara to the medical tent.

The medical tent had room for only twenty beds and each one was stained several colors form their former occupants. Placing him on the closes unoccupied bed, the medic took a short glance before injecting Kuwabara with a medicine. Kuwabara groaned but fell silent as he started to prop himself up on his arms. Blinking, he stared at Hiei again with a look of recognition crossing his eyes, "Hi-Hiei?" he asked, shifting his gaze to Botan, "Wh-what happened? One minute I'm in so much pain the next I'm feeling-"

"Shut up you pathetic wuss," The doctor scowled as he spoke and walked back over to him, "You weren't hurt badly at all. Legion took it very easy on you; what'd they do? Starve you and hit you every once in a while?" Kuwabara glared at the doctor who looked upset with him, "I've seen the Legion do far worse. And the only reason I wasted a stimpak on you was to stop you from moaning and groaning," The doctor did not wait for a comeback as he turned and walked to the back of the tent with a tray full of medical supplies.

Botan blanked as she listened to the doctor's rant. To her, it appeared everyone in this world had some personality problem. Looking back to Kuwabara she noticed how he gave Hiei a long look before speaking.

"You look different," He said as he rubbed his chin. Hiei just rolled his eyes as he looked off to the side, "Oh, come on shrimp; lighten up! It isn't the end of the world!" he said with a laugh.

"Your right," Hiei agreed, looking back at Kuwabara with a dark glare, "Its past the end of the world."

Botan looked up at Hiei as he glared, "Why are you like this?" She asked suddenly. Hiei gave her a lighter glare, "Why are you an insensitive jerk now? Kuwabara has never been your friend, sure; but why would you choose to kill him rather than try to rescue him? Even so, why you would order your men to kill their own if they are captives? And above all else; why would you be such an ass to me, of all people?"

Hiei looked at her and hardened his eyes as he brought a hand up to bring the collar of his tunic down; the scars on his neck more visible to her. Rotating his neck from side to side, his fingers traced the pale scar tissue that protruded slightly from his neck, "This is what the Legion did to me," Hiei paused as he gaged Botan's reaction. She gave him a sympathetic look; one that pained him to see on her face, "When I first got here I arrived in the worst possible place – the Fort; the Legion stronghold. It was the worst three years of my life. Getting out, I discovered this world is crueler than you could ever know. I spent my years wandering this wasteland and let me tell you; the basic rule of the wasteland is kill or be killed. Raiders kill anyone and everyone; Khans kill anyone who harm them or get in their way; Legion enslaves and tortures the weak and kill anyone; and the NCR kill whoever shoots at them and rises against them," Hiei paused a moment and took a deep breath, "I've tried to travel the Mojave alone and all it got me was nothing. You ask why I'm a jerk, truth is I'm not. I'm just trying to show you what this world is like; dark and cruel," Hiei turned on his heels to leave the tent but Botan stood up quickly to stop him.

Grabbing him by the flaps of his jacket, she held him at arms distance, "Not so fast, mister," She said as she gave him one of her glares, "There is more than what you're telling me. Tell me what it is I want an honest answer and one where you aren't glaring or trying to intimidate me." Botan let her glare drop, "I truly don't understand. You know I love you. Why is it so hard for you to just tell me what's on your mind?"

To break free of her grip would be child's play. As much as he hated to admit it, he did still care for her but he refused to let it control him to an extreme level. He could give her an answer. But the last thing he wanted from her was her wanting to stay with him. Sighing, Hiei closed his eyes and dropped his head, waiting a moment to give her what she wanted. When he did look back up his face appeared more sympathetic than he normally wore. His eyes were soft and his brow was crinkled slightly though in a less intimidating way, "The truth is…" Hiei paused a moment and cleared his throat, "The truth is that I don't want to go back," Botan opened her mouth to speak and Kuwabara made several confused incoherent noises that sounded like a dying animal, "I don't want to go back because what is there for me there? You tell me?" Hiei did not wait for an answer as he continued, "There is the Demon World but things have settled down there significantly since the tournament. As for the tournament itself, I could win. I very well could, but it is a short term thing and there isn't much to do after. As for you," Hiei paused as he carefully thought out his words, "I'm staying… but you can't stay here with me. I have to move on," Hiei looked her in the eyes as he said this. He could see his words hurt her but no matter how much he cared for her there was no place for her here and so he had to let her go. It was better this way.

Botan shook her head, "You're lying," She said quickly, Hiei opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head again and turned and left the room.

Kuwabara had watched the entire conversation and waited a moment, "Terrible timing man," He said. Hiei looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "it was, seriously, you couldn't have broken up with her any other time? And you told her it was because you don't feel like going back… stupid reason if you ask me."

Hiei glared at him, "Lucky for me, I wasn't asking you. As far as I'm concerned I should have just had the snipers kill you." Hiei left Kuwabara in the tent stopping when he was outside. The camp was now crowded with soldiers. In one week's time, if the battle is won and he was still alive; he could bet that he would be called back north to Camp McCarran or Freeside. Both places were overflowing with problems. McCarran hosted several issues and received orders from the capital that needed to be addressed. And Freeside had an increasing amount of issues that included NCR citizens being harassed and other tensions between the locals. Both places were strategic one way or another. McCarran for the obvious reason that it was the central command for the entire Mojave Campaign; Freeside for its local support and close proximity to the New Vegas Strip which was the prize for whoever controls Hover Dam.

Looking around, Hiei debated between going after Botan and try to better explain his reasons and going back to the command tent to make the necessary preparations to win back Nelson. Opting to do the latter, Hiei made his way to the tent where the commanding officer was. Major Joseph Polati was the unfortunate man who got left with Camp Forlorn Hope and the Legion at Nelson. Throughout the time he had been stationed at the camp, he has led his men through the hardships of failed attempts to take back the town and shortages of both supplies and men. Hiei's arrival with fifty men had been a welcome sight for the man but he still felt it was too few; but with the situation as it were, he had to make do with it. The arrival also brought some of the supplies needed, despite the low amount.

"Damn it all," Polati muttered as he hunched himself over the central table that was lined with maps and reports. Glancing back, Polati continued, "We need to take back Nelson very soon," He started. Hiei walked up to stand by him as he glanced over the report that was lying in front of Polati, "Word is that the Legion is strengthening their forces by the dam."

"They've been saying that for years- four years to be exact."

Polati shook his head, "This time it's worse," Polati stood and walked over to the far side of the tent, Hiei rotated slightly to watch him, "You fought in the first battle; how did you fare?"

Hiei shrugged, "Bullets, cuts, trauma; you name it. And every one of them left their own scar."

Polati pointed a finger at Hiei's neck, "Though I doubt any was worse than those scars," Hiei glared at him. Most everyone knew he had been a Legion slave. Most would not mention it to his face out of fear or respect. Polati was different. He would point anything out so long as it had a purpose.

"True; and what reason do you have for pointing that out, sir?"

"Because Hoover Dam was their greatest scar," Polati paused a moment, walking slowly towards him and stopping about two feet from him, "Because while you fight to avenge your scars, they do the same. You will go as far as it takes and do anything to get back at them for what they did to you." Polati stared deep into his eyes as he spoke, "Because your ambition is more Legion than you care to admit. And because you are willing to die for your cause, what's to stop you from doing something unthinkable?" Hiei stared at him and pondered his words; they were true enough. He fought with the NCR for two reasons: he still hoped for peace between the Khans and the NCR which was best done through him as at the moment he was the highest ranked Khan still in the army; and he wanted to stop the Legion expanse while killing as many of the slavers he could.

"So you think the Legion will attack soon?"

Polati nodded, "Within the year, and I'm afraid I'm not the only one who thinks so." Polati folded his arms behind his back and stood tall, "Colonel Hsu and Colonel Moore both think so. And both are in need of help to establish the necessary aid. I need to take back Nelson within the next few days so that I may send as many men as I can afford to where they are needed. And…" Polati glanced down at another piece of paper on the table, "And you very well might get what you initially wanted when you joined us."

[][][][]

Botan awoke the sound of someone's voice. She had not recognized it at first, but stirred slightly as she regained consciousness. Groaning, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Rubbing her eyes she squinted and blinked several times before being able to see who it was. Her face wrinkled in frustration as she quickly swung her legs over the opposite side of the dirty mattress refusing to look at her visitor, "What do you want, Hiei?" She asked, her voice emphasizing her frustration with him.

"I only came to apologize. You know I'd never want to hurt you."

"That's not what you said the other day, remember? You said you'd let me die, that you had better things to do than save me."

Hiei sighed, and sat down on the ground next to the matrtress, "Honestly, I do have more important things than save you…" Hiei said, pausing as she turned her head to glare at him. Shaking his head, he shifted himself so he could res his arm on one of his knees, "Look, you know I'm not that good at apologies, so just take it okay?" Botan still was unhappy with the answer as her glare deepened. Sighing, Hiei tried again, "Yesterday, when I said I was staying, I meant it. When it comes to you…" Hiei paused as he thought of the best way to say it. Muttering part of the sentence, Hiei continued, "But that is no reason for you to be here. I want to be here because when all this is over I have something to do other than this."

Botan raised a hand to stop him, "Say it louder," Hiei waited several minutes, "I heard you, but I want you to say it louder-just the beginning that you muttered."

Hiei hunched forward running his hand roughly over his head; grabbing the dark green beret that sat on top as he went. Looking off to his right for a moment as he picked his head up, he sighed, shaking his head while his hand still rested atop his head, "I can't," Botan glared at him when his eyes looked back at her.

"Try,"

"I-…" Hiei gave another sigh as his head dropped once more; his hand falling from his head, "Fuck," Hiei shook his head and looked back up at her. Her eyes still fixed on him, determined to make him say it. "I love you," He muttered in a low yet very audible tone, "Happy?" He asked in a normal speaking voice.

Botan smiled and nodded, "Very. Though I still don't fully understand why leaving me is for the best."

"It just is," Hiei said. He did not want to continue the conversation anymore. Standing, Hiei dusted off his coat and looked back down at her. She pleaded with her eyes. Taking a look around him, Hiei noted that no one was around to hear or see anything. Sighing Hiei went on to explain further, "It is better because as I said earlier you don't belong here."

"Neither do you," She argued, "You belong back home with us- your friends. You belong with me."

Hiei shook his head, "No. I don't think I do." Hiei paused as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "There was a time a long time ago where I wanted to go back. But things changed when I met the Khans." Botan gave him a confused look, "They're a tribe in the Mojave- rough bunch, but still good- anyways; things changed even more when I joined the NCR. When all this is over I can go west and actually do something other than just fight for no reason. I'm fighting now, but there is a reason for that. When I go west I can even do something other than fight…" Hiei paused as he looked at Botan, taking a deep breath, "I've said this before and I'll say it again. I don't see much more happening for me back in the world we came from. But I do see a future- a future full of opportunities I never even dreamed of- I see that all here."

Botan shook her head, "That's not true," She said as she reached for him. Hiei quickly turned his head away from her hand, "You can have that back home too. You can go to the Demon World, work for Mukuro again. You can work with Spirit World too if you feel like it- I can have Koenma give you missions. You have me there too. I'll be there and-"

Hiei suddenly stood. His full height staring down at her as he shook his head, "I don't want that though. It is not the same," Hiei sighed as he looked outside the tent. The sun was slowly making its way up in the sky and the heat of the Mojave was becoming more visible by the minute. Looking back down at her, Hiei knew she was just as determined to make him return as he was to stay, "We are marching on Nelson today," Hiei said as he turned from her, "When I get back I'll see that you are taken to Camp McCarran. It's your best chance to find the others and maybe find your way home," Hiei quickly left the tent without waiting for Botan to respond and went off to his tent to grab his belongings.

Outside the tent at the front of the camp, the forces of Camp Forlorn Hope were mobilizing into their squads. Standing in front of the command tent, Major Polati and his staff stood as they examined the readiness of their troopers. Hiei approached and acknowledged the major with a nod before turning to stand to his left. Examining the troops he noted that most had been injured in past attempts and all wore the look of men about to die. Of the men Hiei had brought with him, there were only about ten who did not look frightened of the battle. It was well known that most of the forces Hiei had brought were not seasoned soldiers. Camp McCarran was known to be the base of operations of the Mojave Campaign but that did not mean that the base was full of fully trained soldiers. Most of them had only experience fighting raiders who were simply drug addicted gangs that kill anything that has something that can be traded for a dose.

"Pathetic lot, don't you agree, Major?" Polati asked.

"It's all we have. Besides, we need to end the conflict here so we can better defend the dam; you said so yourself," Polati nodded at his answer.

"True enough…" Polati did not bother looking at him as he spoke, "I'm having you lead the assault. You're better at combat than I am and it is best I stay here in case all does not go according to plan. I know this camp inside and out. As a precaution I will man the defense. It is also imperative that you kill their leader; the Decanus Dead Sea; as well as rescue the other hostages. Now that we are engaging them in battle, we might be able to save them." Hiei nodded as he fixed his beret and went to the front of the squads where he spoke with the squad leaders on their options for the plan of attack. Based on the intelligence they had on Legion forces in Nelson, their prospects of winning were minuscule. The squad leaders had determined there to be two paths to take: the north directly south from where the camp was located; or from the east where they would be running up hill towards a Legion watch tower.

Leading the men up the ridges on the east, Hiei knew that once the watch tower was cleared it would be easy to make their way down the hill towards the center of the town where the remaining hostages were still tied to their crosses. As they ascended, Hiei divided one of the four squads in half- sending one half up the right side of the ridge and the other up the left. He planned to use them as a screen to divide the Legion force guarding the ridge in half while the main force made their way up the middle. Giving the signal, the screen started moving; charging headlong into battle. The Legion was quick to react with fifty Legionnaires attacking their divided squad of fifty. As the screen fought off the Legion, several of the men fell to their throwing spears and machetes while others fell to their 9 millimeter sub machine guns. Hiei had little time to worry about the screen's fate as he lead the remaining force past the watch tower without giving a second glance to the battle.

Making their way down the hill into the town, the Legion had planted land mines that two troopers set off killing ten of the remaining 150 men he had. Nelson's forces had little warning to the measly surge of NCR troopers who made their way into the town. Caught off guard, they had little time to prepare before the NCR started firing on them. Several took shelter behind what remained of the buildings in Nelson but the NCR moved quick to secure locations of their own. Firing back and forth; Hiei took the chance to make his way to the captives. Pulling out a combat knife, Hiei took shelter behind the stacked sandbags before jumping up onto the platform and cutting at the rope. Unlike when Botan had cu Kuwabara down, Hiei managed to get one of the troopers down in less than three minutes. Ducking behind another stack of sandbags, Hiei dragged the captive with him, forcing his head into the dirt as he jumped back up to free the others. Giving them orders to keep their heads down and stay; Hiei looked around in time to watch his men penetrate further towards the center of the town. The Legion had originally had a force of three hundred men spread across the entire town and further up the hill and down to the edge of the cliffs. As they knew nothing of the attack, the Legion did not have time to bring its spread out forces back to where they were needed.

Hiei drew his rifle as he ran towards the side of one of the barracks. Using it as shelter, Hiei peaked out from the side and analyzed the battle. His men were pushing through but every time he turned his back, three troopers fell. Turning his head towards the barracks he was leaning against, Hiei took a chance and climbed the steps towards the door and ducked under the boarded up window. Taking a breath, Hiei stood and kicked the door in and he jumped and rolled into the room and ducked behind one of the beds lined on the side as the Legionnaires fired at him. Hiei had been shot at so many times in his years that he barely noticed when several of the bullets made contact with his flesh. Instead he fired back; taking out the five Legionnaires guarding Dead Sea. Once they fell, Dead Sea rose up and drew his machete most called Liberator. Hiei ducked under his blade as he shifted his weight so he could easily slip behind him. Quickly pulling out his combat kinife, Hiei drove it into Dead Sea's back between where the armor attached. Hiei stabbed him several times, his blood spurting from his back. Giving a monstrous roar, Dead Sea rounded on him, knocking Hiei off balance and crashing against the post of the bunk bed. Raising Liberatior above his head, he quickly brought it down on Hiei who reached his hand up to stop the blade. Grabbing it with his left hand Hiei ignored the pain of the blood dripping down his hand as he tried to stop the blade from stabbing his torso. Dead Sea growled as he forced all his weight onto the blade. Hiei's grip on the machete slipped as Liberator stabbed him through the chest. Giving a grunt of pain, Hiei tightened his grip on his knife and he thrust his right arm up and drove the knife across Dead Sea's eyes. Reeling in pain, Dead Sea grabbed at his face as he fell backwards, crashing into the bunk beds at the opposite side of the room. Hiei quickly pulled the blade that was lodged in his chest out, grabbing at the wound as the blood poured out. Making his way over to Dead Sea, Hiei raised Liberator over his head and with a quick chop, Hiei severed his head. Blood came running out of the body as Hiei lifted Dead Sea up by the feathers that adorned his helmet.

Slowly, Hiei made his way towards the door to the barracks. Cracking the door, Hiei took a quick look to note how his men fared. Outside, the ground was littered with the bodies of NCR and Legion alike. The remainders of his men were still pressing forward on the Legion forces who were always stubborn to retreat. Making his way out, Hiei raised Dead Sea's head above his, "Their Decanus is dead! Go forward and capture our victory!" Hiei shouted as his men cheered and surged forward with a new rush of adrenaline. Hiei slipped back inside the barracks as he propped himself up against a wall. Dropping Dead Sea's head, Hiei opened his tunic to see his wound. The blood was still pouring out. Grabbing at his tunic Hiei used the cloth to cover the wound again and added pressure to try and stop the bleeding. His hand fared no better. As he had finished fighting, all his ailments were starting to hurt. Hiei counted twelve places where it felt like bullets had hit including several in his torso and one in his neck. The one in his neck did not feel like it hit anything vital as it felt as though it was more towards the back and lodged between muscles. Hiei focused his eyes on the far wall which still bore faded images of enlistment propaganda for the NCR. Hiei wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he tried as best he could to keep his eyes open for fear that he might not wake again. But as images blurred and his head felt dizzy and heavy, he knew he couldn't stop it. Closing his eyes, he let himself enter a dreamless sleep that he feared he would not wake from.


	5. The Outpost

Chapter 5: The Outpost

The shuffling of dirt was the first coherent sound her heard; the sound of several feet stepping on rough sandy terrain. Hiei groaned as he shifted and felt that he was lying on a mattress. His hand fell from the bed and came in contact with the ground. He gently slid his hand along the ground and felt the sand pebbles and rocks slip between his fingers. Groaning, he brought his hand up to his chest which ached worse than anything else on his body. He felt that his arms were somewhat restricted because of the tightly wrapped bandages that were around his biceps. His chest was also covered in a thick layer of bandages where part of it felt moist from bleeding. Hiei slowly opened his eyes as he gazed around. The green of his tent was bright as the sun had risen high while he was asleep. Its silhouette was clearly visible through the material and the heat from it was immense. Hiei tried to lift his head up but again felt the restriction of more bandages wrapped around his neck. Grunting, Hiei slowly tried to lift himself up but quickly felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and gently push him down.

"Don't," the woman said as she eased him back down. Hiei looked at her and for a moment did not recognize her, "Hiei you need to rest." She said as she settled herself on the ground next to him, "You suffered a great deal of damage in the battle."

"How many?" Hiei asked. Botan looked at him confused, "How many dead?"

Botan's eyes widened at the question, "You should consider yourself lucky you're alive, why do you immediately want to know how many died?"

"Just fucking tell me how many are dead, woman!"

"Eighty-one."

Hiei's eyes widened. Out of the two- hundred eighty-one are dead… it was better than originally predicted; but still a regrettable loss. Hiei pondered whether the outcome would have been different had he taken the northern path; or if he had stayed and fought rather than going to kill their leader alone. However those thoughts faded quickly as he remembered what he always realized after every battle. What's done is done and it can't be undone. He can regret, but it will only get in the way of the overall goal of victory.

Sighing, Hiei closed his eyes, "How long must I rest?"

Botan ran her fingers through his hair causing him to open his eyes and stare at her, "A few days; though I'm still not sure how that's possible without healing," she said as she gently tugged at the bottom of his hair.

"It's the stimpaks." Hiei said as he closed his eyes once more without complaining about what she was doing, "They're good for rapid healing. I assume my injuries require more attention though as I'm still immobilized," Hiei opened his eyes and watched her nod before closing his eyes once more. Sleep had always helped him heal quickly. When he had first been introduced to stimpaks he had quickly discovered that his natural healing abilities and the use of stimpaks would heal him at a much quicker rate. While most of his injuries would take around two days with just sleep; stimpaks made it so he could sleep an hour and be better. As he had yet to be healed this time he assumed his injuries were either worse than he normally received or the medical tent was in low supply of stimpaks. Regardless, he was content lying as he was.

Botan continued to run her fingers through his hair. She did miss when it was longer but she was still pleased when he had not protested her actions like she thought he would. Taking a chance, she shifted so she was lying by him. Her hand still in his hair, she gently placed her other on his chest which was wrapped tightly in bandages to stop the bleeding which was obviously still happening as the once white bandages had turned black from blood. She wrapped her arm loosely around him as she too closed her eyes if only for a moment. She tried to pretend that she was backing home with him; that they were just lying in her bed and sleeping. The distant sound of guns quickly ended that fantasy as Hiei shifted in her hold. Picking her head up she watched him stare back.

Hiei gently wrapped his right arm around her waist and ran his fingers up and down her back. He felt her tremble slightly as a smirk tried to tug at his lips. Botan shifted her weight so that her legs straddled his right leg. Propping herself up on her arms she was careful so as not to lean any weight on his injuries as she slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Hiei raised a bandaged arm and placed two fingers over her lips while shaking his head, "Not now," was all he said as he carefully maneuvered himself to the left so that she may lay more comfortably on the mattress. Turning over as much as he could, Hiei turned himself away from her as he closed his eyes to sleep. Botan stared at the back of his head for several moments before sighing and rising to her feet to leave.

Hiei hated denying her. There was no denying his feelings for her. But Hiei refused to give into her every whim as he knew it would eventually lead to him following her back to their reality. Hiei closed his eyes tightly until she had left his tent. Attempting to rise again, Hiei groaned and grabbed at his chest as he sat fully erect. Shifting his body so his feet hung over the edge, Hiei carefully shifted his weight onto his left side as he pushed himself up with his left arm and leg. Now standing Hiei stumbled and grabbed hold of the small table in his tent for balance. Looking over at the chair Hiei noticed his tunic and trench coat resting over the shoulders of the chair. Reaching out with his right arm he ignored the pain in his chest as he grabbed the tunic and carefully draped it over his shoulders as he slowly wobbled his way out of the tent and towards the medical tent. Outside the tent there were over forty troopers sitting, each one bleeding and groaning in pain. Hiei leaned himself up against a singed tin barrel as he observed the condition of the men he could see. There were several holding their limbs to stop the bleeding that appeared to be the result of a cut from a machete. Others seemed to have lost limbs and were stopping the bleeding with whatever they had whether it was their suits or stained blankets they found. The worst of them were the few men who had wrapped their heads; they were groaning the least and would tip somewhat as they tried to stay awake until they were helped. The medical doctor made his way out several times to quickly glance at each soldier and barked orders at passing troopers to bring him anything he could use.

Kuwabara was sitting on a makeshift bench as he drank water from a canteen. As he looked over at the medical tent, he noticed Hiei and raised a hand to wave at him. Hiei turned his head away as he always did. Kuwabara didn't seem to care; rather he stood and walked over to him. "Hey you should be resting," he said as he touched him on the shoulder.

Hiei grunted, "I'm well enough now. Besides I have more important things to do," Hiei pushed himself off the barrel as he slowly roated himself to walk the other way. Kuwabara grabbed his arm below where the bandages were and wrapped another arm around his waist to steady him. Hiei growled as he pushed away from him, "I don' need your help," He said harshly as he slowly made his way to the command tent ignoring how Kuwabara was following him.

Major Polati was standing over the center table again as he focused on a map showing the entire Mojave. Hiei made his way beside him, Kuwabara still in tow. The map showed several red flags bunched along the other side of the Colorado River and some penetrating in the south. There were blue markers over where the New Vegas Strip was and black flags over raider locations including locations where Hiei knew the Great Khans were. The remaining green flags were over NCR bases, allies and settlements.

"Didn't think you would be on your feet that quickly," Polati said, keeping his eyes fixed on the map, "Injuries like yours don't normally have the guy up and walking until a few weeks passed. If there is a God, he must favor you."

Hiei shook his head, "I don't think so; He just has a wicked sense of humor," Polati laughed and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"If that is true, they must love making you trek across the Mojave. Command wants you to head to wherever the main Khan settlement is and negotiate with their leader, like I said earlier you very well could get your wish," Polati handed the paper with the orders written on it, "They also said if they refuse you are to kill them all."

"Why?"

Polati looked down at the ground a moment before looking him in the eye, "There is a rumor that the Khans are hosting a Legion negotiator. If the Khans accept their offer it will not bode well for us. They would attack NCR forces within the territory and spread our forces out even more than they are now. We need to end it now," Hiei looked down at the paper and read who gave the orders.

"These orders are from Colonel Moore," Hiei stated.

"Yes and you know she would rather you kill them all than negotiate with them. Everyone knows she doesn't like you, and I assume this is her way of testing you dedication to the NCR," Polati shook his head, "Honestly, I don't much like her. Hsu would never make you do such a cruel thing to the people who were like a family to you."

Hiei folded the orders and put it in his pants pocket, "Doesn't matter who gives the orders, I still have to follow them. Though chances are I'm going to try and convince them to help the NCR and not the Legion. Are you aware of any peace terms command is unwilling to part with?" Polati shrugged, "Good, then I will do what I can and the NCR had better agree with terms lest they want to make an enemy of a powerful ally," Polati nodded and gave him leave to do as he wished.

Kuwabara had remained silent as he had tried to piece together everything that was said. He did not understand much of what was said but he knew Hiei would leave soon, "So when do you leave?" He asked as he kept the slow pace with him.

"Soon."

"Why? I mean, can't it wait till you're feeling better?"

Hiei shook his head as he went back to the medical tent, "The longer I wait, the more time the rumored Legion negotiator has to make the Khans allies. I'd rather not have to kill Khans in the next battle for the dam. It was bad enough when it was just the NCR versus the Legion," Hiei entered the tent and asked the doctor for a stimpak which he was given quickly as the doctor moved quickly from patient to patient. Hiei left and injected himself with the stimpak as he made his way to his tent.

Botan sat in the chair waiting for him when he came back. She wore an angry look as she started lecturing him on walking around when he was in no shape to do so. Hiei ignored her and simply removed his tunic from his shoulders and placed it on the table before going to lie down. Botan watched him a moment before going over to help him. Hiei brushed her off as he managed to barely get his body on the mattress before he shifted over to the middle of the bed. Shifting again, Hiei rolled over onto his side, curling his left arm up under his head.

[][][][]

Hiei slept for around three hours and woke as the sun started to set. He was feeling much better than he had before. Stretching, Hiei felt little pain in his chest and started to carefully remove his bandages starting with his arms then his neck and lastly his chest. The wounds on his arms and neck had healed over nicely; leaving barely any hint he had been shot. His chest had closed up for the most part. All that remained was a small scratch that was still slightly moist but the area around had healed and left only a small stripe where he had been stabbed. Dabbing the wound dry with the bandages, Hiei rose and pulled on his dirty white wife beater before putting on his tunic. The undershirt had several small bullet holes that were stained brown along with the long hole where he had been stabbed. Hiei buttoned his tunic up securing his belts in place before putting his trench coat on. Adjusting the flaps, Hiei began walking around the camp gathering what supplies they could spare for his trip to Red Rock Canyon where he hoped the Khans would listen to him.

Out of the supplies he managed to gather there was only enough to fill half his duffle bag. He got several rounds of ammunition which was obviously among the more important of supplies; a few boxes of food that, if rationed properly, could last him until he made it to the canyon. He did not bother packing a tent this time knowing that it would be one more thing he had to assemble and dismantle every day he was traveling; it would take too much of his valuable time to take care of it. Hiei also packed what little clothes he had with him, which included a white wife beater, pants, combat boots, his Great Khan leather vest, and a light armored leather jacket. Once Hiei had everything packed he looped the bag over his head and let the strap rest on his shoulder. Picking up his pistol he placed it in its holster and grabbed his rifle which he strapped to one the back of his shoulder.

Hiei stepped out of the tent and rolled his shoulders before pulling his beret out of his jacket pocket and putting it on. Making his way south, Hiei headed towards Nelson and the road that would take him west towards Red Rock Canyon. On his way to the entrance of the camp, he groaned as he saw Botan and Kuwabara resting by the stack of sand bags. Botan had her arms crossed over her chest as she saw him approach. Hiei tried to walk past them but she raised an arm to stop him.

"Not so fast, mister," She said as she pushed herself away from the bags, "You think you can get rid of us that easily?"

"It was worth a shot," Hiei muttered.

Botan shook her head, "Where are you going?" She asked as she moved to stand directly in front of him. Hiei remained silent.

"He's going to see some group called… Crows," Kuwabara said as he too stood.

Hiei glared at him and rolled his eyes, "Great Khans," he corrected, "I'm going to see the Great Khans and it is a long walk from here so I better get moving now if I want to make good time on what I need to do."

"Fine," Botan said with a small smirk, "But you're going to take us with you."

"Absolutely not," Hiei argued, "neither one of you can use or even have a gun. You'll be shot and die before we even make it to the nearest NCR Ranger Station."

"We are coming whether you like it or not."

Hiei glared at her. He never liked running through the Mojave and while he could easily run to Red Rock Canyon, the danger in that is the heat. Heat and lack of purified water were always a bad combination in the desert and the canyon was too far away and the straightest path cut through the same deathclaw territory where he got his scars from. He could also take them with then leave while they slept, but he was never so cruel as to leave them to die in the desert, or to be captured as slaves of the Legion. Sighing, Hiei nodded his head as Botan smiled and moved aside to let him pass.

Hiei led them down to the road and made a left at the cross roads to head south. With only the dim light of the moon to guide them, Botan and Kuwabara struggled to see Hiei in the dark as he walked at a brisk pace. Botan tried several times to talk to Hiei as he quickly moved but Hiei always hushed her, using the excuse of trying to avoid being detected by enemies. Botan looked around to check every so often to ensure there was no enemy nearby. Every time she failed to see anything resembling what Hiei claimed to be out here. There were no fires or sounds to be had and if there were they were most likely asleep.

"There's no one here, Hiei," She started, "Come on already, no one is here to shoot at –" Hiei quickly went over to her and slapped his and over her mouth, pulling her and Kuwabara down as he dragged them to the side of the road, pushing them up against the cliffs. It was too dark for her to see his face, but recognized that he placed a finger over his lips to encourage their silence. Nodding her head, Hiei slowly dropped his hand. Creeping along the side, Hiei peeked out from the darkness and examined the station that was just a head. The Ranger Station had only a few days before been crawling with NCR troopers and Rangers. Now, the stacked buses and sheet metal was crawling with Legion. At the highest stacked bus, a Legionnaire stood with his mongrel at his side holding a shot gun.

Hiei counted twenty Legionnaires and carefully crept out from the cliffs. Motioning for his followers to come, Hiei had them keep close to him as he slowly edged them along the walls of the camp. Reaching the point where sand bags opened to line the entrance, Hiei grabbed the two of them and dragged them across as fast as they would allow. Pushing them back up against the walls, Hiei led them slowly again until he felt it was safe for them to move. "Now do you see why you should shut up?" Hiei asked without turning to look at them. Botan gave a nod and Hiei remained silent, knowing she would be quiet now.

The rest of the night went by quietly. Kuwabara tried to bring up conversation once or twice, but each time ended in a long awkward silence. Hiei continued at the same pace and after several hours of walking Hiei had to slow down because the others were getting tired. Hiei hated moving this slowly. Had been traveling with other NCR soldiers they would have kept up regardless of how tired they were. Nevertheless, Hiei submitted to their slow sluggish pace. By the time a town was visable over the horizon, the sun had already started to rise. Botan smiled and gave a sigh of relief while Kuwabara gave a cry of joy at the prospects of a nice bed to sleep on. Hiei shook his head.

"We are not staying in this town," He said as he stopped a moment to take a drink from his canteen.

"Why not? They'll help us. You said that the Legion hasn't come this far into the desert so we don't have to worry about-"

"Legion isn't the problem here," Hiei said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Powder Gangers are," Hiei started walking again as he removed his beret from his head and pulled his coat close enough to his body that the NCR emblems were not visible, "Powder Gangers are a group of raiders out here. Many had been prisoners of the NCR out here but… they escaped not too long ago."

Botan watched as they neared the town. Black smoke rose high from the edges of town and the flutter of a red flag caught her eye. They were still several miles out but just as she noticed it, Hiei stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?"

Hiei's shoulders tensed as he clenched his fists and his arms trembled slightly, "Legion," Hiei said with venom on his lips, "This far west… it's unheard of," Hiei kept a tight grip on his coat as he shifted his rife on his shoulder for quicker access. Making their way across the train tracks that crossed the road before the town, the red flag of the Legion became apparent. Its golden bull sent chills down Botan's spine despite how little her exposure to the Legion was. Hiei cautiously entered the town and turned his head with every slow cautious step. The town was empty. At the intersection where the road through the middle of the town crossed the main street a giant fire loomed. Tires piled with burnt bodies lay blackened from the flames and the smell of burning flesh filled their noses. To the right down the main road that led to the town hall, the roads were lined with crosses each bearing a Powder Ganger begging for mercy and death. Hiei walked down the street, his gun fully drawn and pointed wherever his eyes looked at. When they reached the end, two crosses stood on either side of the staircase that led up towards the hall. Legionnaires poured out of the hall and Hiei resisted the urge to shoot noticing how they had not drawn their weapons. Hiei growled as one Legionnaire walked up to him. He wore the head of a fox over his head, worn like a hood with the bottom jaw missing and the neck split open. His eyes were covered by biker goggles. The rest of his attire was the basic Legion armor of football shoulder pads and the catcher's chest plate.

The man spoke with a voice that sent chills down his spine, "Don't worry," He said without the faintest hint of emotion, "I won't have you hashed to a cross lie the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by, Major."

Hiei's eyes widened as he raised his rifle and pointed it straight at the man's head, "How do you know who I am?"

The man chuckled, "I am one of Caesar's Frumentarii- the eyes and ears that see all and hears all. I know who you are. And I know when and how you escaped. Do you truly believe you- a mere slave escaped without detection?" Hiei growled as his finger trembled over the trigger, "I knew the moment that NCR spy entered the Fort and I knew when he decided to free some of the slaves. Most were too stupid to escape the way you had, and were killed. Even that woman you knew; despite not having anything to do with the escape, I decided it best to show remind the others who they belong to. So some Legionnaires mounted her, and then slit her throat."

Hiei pressed the rifle against the man's face, right between his eyes. The man did not move, but simply smiled, "Give me one reason not to kill you and everyone else under Caesar's banner?"

The man leaned forward, ignoring the rifle pressed against his head, "Because you'll die and I believe we will meet again. And when we do you may re think this blood lust of yours. Besides, I would think you want to alert the rest of the NCR to this occurrence. And unfortunately I don't think that can be done if you're dead." Hiei lowered his rifle slightly. The man's smile grew, "Good, now I want you to remember this. Remember what happened here at Nipton. Then, I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here. Especially any NCR troops you come across."

"And what 'lesson' did you teach," Hiei growled.

"Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already; but the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson… Now go crawling to you precious NCR and tell them the fate of this town so far in their so called territory."

The man turned and left, leading his Legionnaires with him. Hiei watched the man's back as he left and growled. Turning on his heels Hiei started walking at a much faster pace out of the town. Leaving, Botan and Kuwabara turned and watched the fires fade as they walked farther and farther away. Hiei was clearly tense. His shoulders were hunched forward and his rifle was still clenched tightly in his hands. Botan walked faster to walk beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to relax him, Hiei roughly pulled away from her, "I don't need your sentiments." He said bitterly.

"You're really tense, Hiei you should take a moment to relax." Botan said as she walked beside him.

"Relax?" He questioned, "I have the Legion breathing down my neck and they knew details that I had believed no one knew. How do you expect me to relax if they could know more? Hell, they probably already know several things that are supposedly kept under the label 'top secret'." Hiei stopped for a moment. Taking the time to take a deep breath and stretch the stiff muscles in his neck before pressing forward, "Either way, I need to get to the outpost and alert them to the situation. The sooner we get there the more time they'll have to take any and all precautions to a Legion threat."

Botan sighed. Ever since he had found her, he hadn't had one real conversation with her that did not involve the NCR. He was always a determined man, though now it seemed to control his every action. He seldom did anything without reason and now he wouldn't do anything lest it had some value to the NCR. She had never seen him so dedicated to an unselfish cause though this one seemed foreign and not something she had ever thought he would ever become engrossed in. She wished they had never come to this reality. There were an infinite number of realities and she wished they had ended up in one where things were more like home. She wanted things to be as they were before. Hiei was mostly reserved at home, but when they were alone he was able to show her how much he cared for her- not with words or romantic gestures, but with his eyes and the way he held her close to him. Botan smiled at the memory before her face dropped and a tear formed in her eye.

Looking back up, Botan saw the intersection through the heat wave. The sound of various animals caught sounded and as she looked at the sourounding lands she saw that on either side the land dipped into small craters that were crawling with giant red ants. Botan gasped as she watched one of the larger ants clamp its jaw on a small bird that landed. Its cry sent chills down her spine as she thought she could hear its bones snap. Turning her head back to the road she noticed that she had stopped and quickly ran to walk beside Hiei.

Kuwabara walked silently behind them, his breath heavy and his shirt draped over his head. Sweat dripped down his face and chest and his feet dragged audibly on the ground. Botan was also tired though she pushed through as best she could. She constantly felt sweat on her face and ignored it in other places though there were times when the lite breezes reminded her with letting her feel the damp material of her shirt dance across her chest. Hiei fared much better than them. His face was only slightly damp with only a few drops dripping from the side of his face and the back of his neck. Looking at his attire she had thought he would be the one to remove his shirt as he walked. His tunic and jacket along with the supplies he had brought had her thinking he should be sweating more; in total everything he wore she estimated to weigh at least twenty pounds. And with how much they walked, Hiei showed not one sign of faltering.

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara groaned out as he brought his fore arm up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"The outpost is just south of the intersection. We're going to stay for the night then leave just before sunrise and hopefully be at Red Rock Canyon by the next sunrise."

"Say what?" Kuwabara shouted, "You can't seriously think we can make it!"

Hiei turned and glared at him, "Then you'll die wherever you fall. I won't stop to carry your useless body across the desert," Hiei knew he was bluffing. But he had said as much to troopers fresh from the west who complained. Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak but silenced himself quickly with a moan of defeat. Turning, Hiei led them to the outpost.

Before the bombs fell, the outpost had been a checkpoint between California and Nevada. For over a century it had been vacant until the NCR made it one of their bases. Just before the outpost stood a giant statue of the two types of NCR Rangers shaking hands. One of the rangers wore a similar trench coat to what Hiei wore but with a helmet that attached to a facemask resembling a type of gasmask. The other wore a set of broad shouldered combat armor and a campaign hat. The statue stood several feet high and Botan and Kuwabara stared with surprise.

"The Ranger Unification Treaty," Hiei said suddenly. Kuwabara and Botan stared at the back of his head confused, "The monument represents the unification treaty of the Desert Rangers of Nevada and the NCR." Botan and Kuwabara did not know what to say. They did not understand the significance or why such a small event needed such a large statue. The outpost itself was rather small. It had a pen on the right side of the road where traveling merchants and their two-headed red mutated cows known as Brahmin slept. On the opposite side of the road was the outpost. It was surrounded by another gate where the entrance was protected by two troopers behind sand bags. As they entered, the troopers greeted Hiei with a 'sir' and stood at attention. Hiei paid little mind as he turned right to where the entrance to the outpost headquarters were. Upon entry, Hiei walked up to the trooper responsible for inventory and repairs. Kuwabara and Botan listened to small parts of the conversation, not all too concerned about what Hiei was doing. They heard the trooper's reaction to what happened at Nipton and how he would ensure the outpost was on alert. They also listened to some of Hiei's requests for basic supplies of water and ammunition. Other than that, there was not much else said. He didn't say anything to them when he left the building. They followed close behind as he entered the second building where he took a seat at the bar and ordered whiskey. Hiei drank it straight no salt, no lime, just pure whiskey. Sighing after his third shot, Hiei finally turned to them, "I had thought it was obvious that you are free to go." He said as he poured another shot, "Go sleep, or something but I'm not paying if you decide to buy anything."

Kuwabara gave little complaint as he walked into one of the other rooms where several bunk beds were. Kuwabara crashed on the first one he saw, snoring softly, he didn't care that he didn't have a pillow or a blanket. Hiei turned back to his drink and drank in silence. Botan stood behind him for several moments before taking the stool to his right. Botan sat by him in silence for several minutes as she thought about what to say. She played with her fingers for a little while then switched to her hair then gently chewed on her lip while her fingers tapped on the counter.

Hiei noticed every single antic Botan did. She was trying to talk to him, that much was obvious and the fact that she was having such a hard time was somewhat annoying, "What are you trying to say?" He demanded.

Botan stared at him wide eyed and stumbled for words, "Oh… just want to talk or something… not sure about what though eh-he," Botan gave an awkward laugh as she gave a small smile.

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned his shot glass upside down, "What is it you want to know?" He asked as he turned his whole body to face her, resting his left arm on the counter while his right rested just on the inside of his thigh. Botan gave him a confused look and Hiei explained furher, "You've been staring at me the whole way here and you had been so eager to talk so spill. What is it you want?"

Botan sighed and turned to face him as well. Grabbing for his left hand, she held on tightly, "What happened to you? Really, tell me. I want to know what made you like this," She said as she gestured to his entire body, "This isn't you. This isn't the Hiei I fell in love with."

Hiei shifted in his seat slightly as he took a deep breath, "It's because of what that Frumentarii said, isn't it?"

"Partially, the other part is because of what I've seen. This place is horrible, and yet you want to stay here. I need to know why."

Hiei brought his right hand up and squeezed his eyes together before trailing down to gently tug at his collar, "I don't like talking about it." He said, looking at the ground, "My first three years here were terrible. I found and joined the Khans then the NCR-"

"I want details, Hiei," Botan said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "As many details as you are willing to give me." Hiei said nothing, "Hiei, please. That man back at Nipton what he said… is it true?"

Hiei grunted as he turned his head away. He knew she would ask him about his past. He knew she would ask questions he would rather not answer. Why did he ask her then? Hiei did not want to continue the conversation and stood to leave.

Botan gently tugged on his land and sleeve to encourage him to stay, "Please," She pleaded, looking around at the other troopers in the room. There was only around ten troopers each one concentrating on another task whether it be maintaining their weapons or enjoying a drink. "Hiei please tell me something."

Hiei reluctantly sat back down, running his fingers through his hair and pulling his beret off as he did so. Keeping a tight grip on the beret, he gave a low sigh before nodding, "The Frumentarii spoke true enough." Hiei started, "I had been a Legion slave; but not anymore," Hiei turned his head away and glared. His fist clenched tighter around the beret, shaking slightly, "When I joined the NCR I vowed I would kill them all."


	6. The Return

Chapter 6: The Return

Upon the early morning, Hiei tried to leave before Botan or Kuwabara awoke. Yet by sheer misfortune, Botan had stayed up and the moment Hiei rose from the rusted bunk, she had roughly kicked Kuwabara to start waking him and grabbed Hiei by the shoulder to stop him from leaving. Hiei had wanted the others to stay at the outpost. There were no NCR bases along the trip and there were reports of convicts at Primm and the deathclaw problem north of there was still a problem. Despite the obvious dangers though, the two of them were determined to press forward with him regardless of how many threats there were. Hiei led them down the Long 15 Highway; a road was known to be the fastest way to get the New Vegas Strip; though recently deathclaws have prevented all travel past the mining town of Sloan, located several miles north of Primm. The town of Primm was another story. As of several weeks ago, several convicts from the NCR Correctional Facility located west of Primm revolted and took control of the facility before the convicts split up; one group remained at the facility in control while the other left and took over Primm.

The entrance to the town was through an overpass which was currently the base for the NCR forces that were preventing the convicts from moving out of the town. The force was not very large. There were at most twelve soldiers spread out along the small overpass. Hiei led them to the overpass without saying a word. As they reached the bridge that connected the overpass to the town, gunfire fell closely to where they stood as three troopers ran over to the bridge, guns drawn. Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan all stopped to watch the events unfold. Three land mines went off, spraying dust and debris into the air, blocking the event from view. The sound of semi-automatic guns rang as a high-pitched yelp reached their ears as a man threw himself through the dust; landing on his right shoulder and performing a sloppy roll onto his butt before falling forward on his face.

The gunfire ceased as the dust cleared. Four bodies lay in various positions on the ground; one of them was an NCR trooper. The two troopers who remained jogged over to where the man who was still alive, guns drawn. The man had dark wavy hair that reached down to the base of his neck. He wore shredded pants whose color was indistinguishable but could have easily been green. His torso was covered by a dirty tee-shirt whose sleeves was shredded to thin straps and was covered in blood stained holes. The man picked his head up and rubbed the back of his head as the troopers strategically circled him with their guns pointed at him.

Hiei waited a moment before he shrugged and started walking again. Botan and Kuwabara waited to watch as Hiei made his way several feet before stopping to wait a moment for them. He did not like having to wait for them. But with the world as dangerous as it was, he could not bring himself to leave them as he much as he wanted to. As he took another glance at the man, he realized why they were waiting. This man had several features that resembled Yusuke's. Before when they heard the yelp, the voice was of a similar pitch and tone and his pants could easily have been from his jumpsuit. But as Hiei made the contentions, he figured there were several people with similar features to the detective. Yusuke had brown eyes, dark hair and was of an average size- trait which could be held by any number of people. Hiei shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned up against a partially collapsed building, waiting for the others to come to the same realization.

As the man rolled over to sit down, he blinked several times and shook his head as if to get water out of his ear. The man's face was covered in a thick stubble and his face was covered in dirt and dust; some fresh and some old. The troopers who were circling blocked him from the front and rear as they gaged the man's reaction. Paying the troopers no mind, he first looked over to where Hiei was standing. Squinting, he tried to recognize his face before turning to look up at Kuwabara. The man's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Giving a full and loud laugh, the man fell onto his back and rolled from side to side a few times before sitting up again, still laughing, "Dude!" He cried, laughing tears filled his eyes, "Your face! It has an orange beard!" He laughed and pointed at Kuwabara, "You look like a fucking, giant leprechaun!" the man laughed and Kuwabara started laughing as well.

"You're one to talk, you punk!" Kuwabara shouted, "You look like a hobo!" the two laughed in unison as the troopers exchanged looks of confusion. Hiei rolled his eyes as he walked over to the troopers and raised an arm to signal for them to lower their weapons and sent them back to their other responsibilities.

Standing several feet from the laughing, Hiei stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for them to relax. There was a time when he had wanted to find the others. At that time he was still a slave to the Legion and would have given almost anything for them to come to his aid. That time had passed once he escaped and after years of waiting with the hope of possibly going home; all he wanted was to move on. He found his current situation ironic though; it had been over a decade since he had given up any desire to find the others and return, yet now they were gathering at a quicker rate than he had ever anticipated- like a fly to a rotting corpse. Hiei quietly grinded his teeth together as he shifted his weight. Several minutes of them laughing for no reason was testing his patience which was starting to wear thin on him. Too much was riding on him to build the alliance between the NCR and Great Khans.

Botan was the first to stop laughing, followed shortly by Kuwabara then Yusuke who gently wiped the tear from his eye. Standing, Yusuke looked back over at Hiei while wondering why he looked familiar and noticing how Botan and Kuwabara looked at the man as if they knew him. Yusuke could only take in the fact that the man wore an NCR uniform. "So, who is this Sargent what's-his-face?" Yusuke asked giving a mock salute.

Hiei glared at him, "Major," Hiei corrected.

Yusuke's eyes widened and he started stuttering while doing a double-take," Th-th-that's Hiei! Hi-Hiei!" he started, giving small chuckles between breaths, "Hiei! Three-eyes! Shorty!" Hiei gave a slow nod before Yusuke burst into laughter again, "Someone's been drinking their milk!" He shouted. Hiei bared his teeth as he pulled his fist from his pocket and walked over to the detective, punching him in the face. Yusuke fell over, grabbing at his nose which was now bleeding. "Dude! Not cool!" He shouted as he started to stand, wobbling over one step.

Hiei grunted before turning and walking in the opposite direction from them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuwabara asked as he ran in front of him to stop him from continuing, "You're not leaving so quickly, shrimp," He said as he stared him down, "We're sticking together as a _team_ whether you like it or not," He declared proudly.

Yusuke gave a glance at Primm before turning his attention to his friends who seemed unaffected by the convicts who were gathering by the bridge, "Wait up!" He called as he ran and grabbed Hiei by the collar of his trench coat, pulling him back and twisting him to look him in the eye. He took in the fact that Hiei stood several inches taller than him but he did not let it bother him, "We can't just leave the town like this," He said glaring at him, gesturing towards the convicts who were shouting profane threats across the bridge.

Hiei returned the glare, "I can't do anything about that," He said as he slapped his hand away from him, "I don't have command over this unit and you should know that the town doesn't fall under NCR jurisdictions. They aren't our problem."

"Who pissed in your coffee this morning?" Yusuke asked, "Those convicts are going to kill the people in this town at some point. I heard that the NCR has a huge army. How hard is it to spare some to save a town?"

"Very hard." Hiei said as he crossed his arms.

Yusuke scoffed, "Oh come on! Can't be that hard to get some guys to go in and shoot some bastards!"

"If it's so easy why don't you do it?" Hiei asked as he pulled a hand gun from his jacket and extended it towards him.

Yusuke stared at the offering and reached out to take it, "Gladly," Yusuke took hold of the gun and started swinging it on his finger, "I've seen enough movies to know a few tricks with guns and know how to shoot it!" He boasted. Laughing, he threw the gun in the air and caught it as he pulled the trigger too much and a bullet flew out of the barrel. The shot hit the ground just in front of Kuwabara's foot and startled both men as the jumped back a few feet. The gun had fallen from Yusuke's grip as he gave a light hearted laugh, "Guess it's harder than the movies make it look."

Hiei rolled his eyes before he bent over to pick up the gun. Rising, he turned without a word and started walking away. Yusuke glared at his back, "I'm not going to let these people die because you and the NCR have the biggest stick in the world shoved up both of your asses!" He shouted, "We are going to do something or so help me I'll do it myself." He declared, marching up behind Hiei.

Hiei smirked, turning to face him and opened his arm towards Primm, "Be my guest, but it is highly unlikely you'll succeed. One man- especially an unarmed and unexperienced man- stands very little chance against Powder Gangers."

Yusuke glared at him and opened his mouth to retort. Kuwabara placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Hold on Urameshi," he said, "I kind of find it hard to believe I'm agreeing with him," Kuwabara said, laughing slightly, "But I've been here awhile, and I think the shrimp is right," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, "These guys are bad news. I was in Nelson for a few years so I didn't hear a whole lot about them; but I heard enough to know those guys are bad news," He said, his face growing serious as he spoke, "Back home we could deal with thugs with knives and handguns; but here, we can't."

Hiei raised an eyebrow after listening to him speak, "It would seem the fool has learned something after all," he said, crossing his arms, "If you won't listen to me, listen to him."

Yusuke glared at both men, "fine. I guess it should be more important that we get back home. Keiko's going to kill me for being gone for another five years," Kuwabara and Botan laughed while Hiei just shook his head and started walking. Hiei looked to the south east of the town where Nipton was. The fires caused by the Legion were quite visible. A soft orange rose slightly higher than the silhouette of one of the houses. Smoke loomed higher above; a sight which sent chills down his back and most likely the back of anyone in the NCR. Hiei kept quiet as he walked while the others chatted amongst themselves. It seemed as if they did not think he was listening, but he was. The others spoke of simple things mostly. Yusuke talked about his time in Primm and being trapped in a casino by the Powder Gangers. He mentioned how he had gone broke from gambling during that time. Kuwabara mentioned what happened at Nelon and Yusuke laughed as he added another point to the number of times Kuwabara had lost a fight. Botan tried to keep a focus on the major issue at hand which was how would find Kurama and how they would get home.

Hiei gave a low sigh, "Years ago…" He started, gaining the attention of the others, "Years ago I had wanted to search for you and find a way home," He said as he took a moment to gaze at the sky to gage the time, "but with how things are going now with the war, I assume this might be the event that will bring us back together," Hiei turned his head slightly to face them, "So I assume we will run into Kurama along the way. As for the getting home part, you're on your own."

Botan reached out for his hand, "We are all going home together." She declared. Hiei glared at her and roughly pulled his hand away as he shook his head. Botan stared at the back of his head as he walked slightly faster, "What will it take to convince you to come home with us?" She asked as she matched his pace, walking right next to him.

"Nothing," He said, "Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise," Hiei looked out to the approaching town and looked farther off into the distance where the faint hint of red peaked out from the distant mountains, "I don't want to talk about this now." Hiei said as she stopped for a moment to let him pass her.

Hiei led the others off of the highway and onto the small country road that led into the settlement called Goodsprings. The town was around a ten minute walk from the highway and several large mutated geckos crossed their paths, but they were easy kills for Hiei. The town was much smaller than Yusuke anticipated. There were only a few buildings still standing that looked to be inhabited and the only building of value seemed to be an old saloon. Down the main road Hiei intended on leading them through the town and onto a back road that led behind the mining district where the deathclaws that scarred him lived.

Hiei led the others to the edge of town. As he stared out towards the horizon, he noticed that Red Rock Canyon was not as far as he initially thought. With the sun still fairly high in the sky, it was a risk to try to get to the canyon by sun down; but he doubted that it would be that difficult. Not paying any mind to the opinions of his followers, Hiei pressed on with the others dragging their feet behind him. The sound of their heavy breathing told him that they were tired, but rest would be easier done for him once he reached his destination. The road they walked had turned mostly into dust though some parts still held chunks of blacktop that was raised higher than the rest of the road. It dipped down a small slope where the sound of loud buzzing could be heard. Hiei stopped and as Yusuke blindly walked ahead, Hiei grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly pulled him back. Shaking the sleep from his head, Yusuke gave Hiei a look that questioned why he stopped.

Drawing his rifle, Hiei loaded a new clip before going down the slope enough to get a clear shot on what was making the buzzing sound. Behind a small mound of sand at the base of the hill were five giant cazadores- mutated tarantula hawk moths. The bright amber color of their four wings is unmistakable. Their sting is capable of killing a man in minutes. Hiei lacked any means to treat a wound caused by the insects. He did not know they were residing near the town nor did he think they would be encountered. Swearing under his breath, Hiei looked around to find anything that could be useful. There wasn't anything. Growling, Hiei looked back at the others who were waiting to see what was wrong. Hiei stared at them for a moment longer as an idea formed in his head. He didn't need to kill them. All he needed was the get past them then shoot them from a safer distance. Yusuke would be the perfect person to help in that. Signaling for the others to come over quietly, Hiei pointed at Yusuke, "I need your help," He whispered, "I want you to shoot at those casasores down there."

"Casa-what-now?" Yusuke crinkled his face in confusion as Hiei glared at him and pointed towards the giant insects at the base of the hill, "Oh, gottcha," He said as he mock saluted.

Pointing to the others whose faces looked eager to help, Hiei gave the simplest order he could, "When Yusuke fires, run to the left." Botan and Kuwabara's faces dropped, disappointed that they were apparently useless.

Without waiting another second, Yusuke pointed his finger at the swarm of casasores and shouted, "Spirit Gun!" the blue energy formed at the tip of his finger, and as quickly as it formed, the energy fired straight towards the giant insects. The shot sent the insects flying off in every direction as they gave high pitched squeals. Kuwabara lunged forward the moment Yusuke shouted, Botan and Hiei following closely behind as Yusuke rushed to catch up to them.

At the base of the hill where the intersection lay, Kuwabara skidded as he quickly turned; losing his balance he fell forward but recovered as he pushed himself up with he hands. Botan fell slightly as well, though before her hand could touch the ground, Hiei had already grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up and pushing her ahead. Yusuke was not far behind though he did gain more speed as the sound of the buzzing wings grew louder.

"Shit!" Kuwabara swore as casasores came swarming towards them from the camp they were running towards. Startled by their sudden apearence, Kuwabara did fall on his behind and Botan and Hiei both ran into his back. Yusuke managed to stop in time though froze unaware of what to do. Grabbing his fist, he planned to use the Shot Gun to get rid of them. Hiei had other plans as he reached forward and grabbed Kuwabara's right shoulder, giving him a hard tug to the left the force him to fall on his stomach, giving him a clear view of the pass between the mountains. Pushing himself up, Kuwabara made a break for it as Hiei grabbed Botan with his left hand and Yusuke in his right. Dragging the two of them, Hiei pushed them both forward, bumping them into Kuwabara who had just stopped at the edge of the pass. When the three collided, they were sent tumbling down to the other side of the pass, rolling over each other and several hard rocks before coming to land in a pile at the base.

With the group in a heap at the base, Hiei rolled his eyes as he skillfully jumped down, skidding along the sand with his left hand running along in the dirt and his right gripping his rifle. As he reached the base, Hiei turned sharply to face the top of the hill, unloading an entire clip on the swarm that had gathered at the pass. The shots managed to kill four of the casasores as the others flew off.

Yusuke groaned as he rolled himself off of the others, lying on his back he shifted to a sitting position as Hiei loaded a new clip into his rifle. "And you didn't shoot them like that earlier because…" Yusuke asked, pausing to wait for an answer.

"They aren't exactly easy targets when their flying around in an open space," Hiei said as he looked at their surroundings, "Good news is that Red Rock Canyon is only about a mile away now." Hiei raised his hand and pointed at the large opening to the canyon. "We should keep moving so we'll be there by dinner."

Yusuke's ears perked at hearing about food, "Dinner? Oh I can't even remember the last time I had a good meal!" he exclaimed, "I'm tired of eating old cans of crap!" he shouted. The food that was in large abundance in the wasteland was either food that had been hunted and cooked- which in most cases were of terrible taste or being radioactive in some ways; the other type of food were old food products from before the world was the wasteland. It often included fatty snacks and cans of spam and various other types of unsatisfying foods.

Yusuke and Botan were on their feet quickly, motivated by the prospects of food. Hiei started walking but stopped when Kuwabara gave a loud groan. Rolling his eyes he turned back to where the fool way laying curled up with his head buried in the sand. "What is wrong with you now?" Hiei asked as he stood over his body. Kuwabara gave a low groan and rolled onto his side, clutching his other side in his hand. Crouching down, Hiei grabbed at Kuwabara's hand, trying to pry it off of his side. Kuwabara was stubborn at first, but eventually let go, allowing Hiei to see what was bothering him.

The side of his shirt was torn open by a large stinger the size of a pair of scissors. Poking at it, Hiei tested wheather it could be removed or not. The loud moan of pain told him it would be too painful to pull it out quickly. Grabbing at where the shirt wraped around the stinger, Hiei yanked the material apart, exposing the fool's entire side and stomach to the dry air. The pale skin was already starting to turn red and was swelling quickly.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as he glanced at the stinger, "What do we do?"

"We can't leave him here to die like that." Botan said, looking at the two of them to agree with her.

Hiei looked at them then back at Kuwabara who was already starting to have trouble breathing. "The venom is already poisoning his body. We can either leave him to die, or carry him into the canyon and hope they have antivenom to counteract it, which is doubtful." Yusuke glared at Hiei and silently approached Kuwabara. Grabbing him by the arm, he tried to pull him up, but Kuwabara wailed as Yusuke tried to wrap his arm around him. Trying again only had the man crying even louder. Rolling his eyes, Hiei replaced Yusuke and skillfully grabbed Kuwabara by his right arm and pulled him up onto his back, putting his right leg and arm over his shoulder before starting to walk then towards the canyon. Yusuke stared at Hiei's back, not fully understanding how he was able to carry Kuwabara. Yusuke had struggled trying to lift the man, and Hiei managed to do so with ease despite having to carry whatever was in his pack. Kuwabara was still a great deal larger than the both of them, taller by at least a foot and heavier by at most one hundred pounds.

Botan shared the same confusion yet as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, she did not let it bother her as much as it bothered Yusuke. The sun was still fairly high and it was beating down on them with full force. Even with her hair tied up as it always was, she was still extremely hot and nothing seemed to be helping. The fact that Hiei was walking wearing a heavy trench coat and carrying the sweaty body of Kuwabara baffled her. Even in the heat she assumed Hiei would be at least a little warm. Trekking along, she followed, letting out heavy sighs as she forced herself to keep walking towards the canyon where she hoped there would be cold water and shade.

"Would you stop that!" Yusuke complained. Botan turned her head and looked at him with a confused look, "Stop sighing like that, Botan! I'm hot too and you're only making it worse for me!"

"I can't help it!" she groaned, "It's too hot and I have all of this!" She wailed as she grabbed the back of her ponytail and waved it about, "It's so heavy and wet and thick!"

"That's what she said." Yusuke muttered, laughing slightly. Botan glared at him shoved him back a bit. "That was rude." He said, laughing again.

Botan paid no mind as she walked ahead so she was walking by Hiei instead of Yusuke. "So…" She started, "This Canyon place…"

"Is where you all stay out of my way while I do what I came here to do." Hiei answered in a harsh tone, "I only have one shot at this and I don't mean for you to screw it up."

Botan glared at him, "You don't have to be so mean about it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "We only want to help-"

"But you can't help." Hiei stated, "None of you know anything that is remotely useful. All you can do is get shot at," Hiei pointed back at Yusuke, "Get injured," Hiei gestured at Kuwabara on his back, "And slow me down giving me nothing but problems." Hiei stared at Botan as he spoke. He had not realized how harsh his words were until he noticed the faintest trace of a tear in Botan's eyes. Hiei looked away and sighed. He did not want to upset her but everything he had said was true. Though he realized he could have said it in a gentler way. Thinking back on the past decade, he could barely recall a single moment where he ever was even the slightest bit gentle. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he pinched them as he tried to clear his head.

The rest of the trip into the canyon passed in complete silence. Botan still walked beside him, and Yusuke moved up to walk on his left side once two Khans were seen walking around. Yusuke started talking about the prospects of having a nice drink and a bed to sleep on and joked to Kuwabara who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Hiei led them almost a mile into the canyon and led them down a narrow passage where several trailers had been set up in a semicircle. Smoke rose from the fire at the center of the semicircle and two Khans lay sleeping on lawn chairs. The man on one of the chairs appeared to be high as he laughed for no reason and the ground around his chair was littered with several drug cases. The woman on the other chair watched the fire as she cooked something over it. She wore the same leather vest that all the Great Khans wore and wore her thick dirty blonde hair down in short curls. The woman looked up as she watched them approach. Giving a small smile she stood and pulled the pot she was cooking off of the fire and onto the ground.

"Get into a little trouble on the way here, Hot Head?" she asked, pointing to Kuwabara on Hiei's back.

"Something like that," Hiei said as he shifted his weight slightly. "Got any antivenom?"

The woman shrugged, "Don't really know, Jack's been testing some new stuff and haven't heard from a sober Jack in about two days now. Just put him on a bed and I'll see what I can do." Hiei turned towards one of the trailers and rolled Kuwabara onto one of the ruined mattresses. Rolling his shoulders, Hiei went back to where the woman was standing. She smirked at him and took a step closer towards him, "I honestly didn't think you would come back after…" Her voice trailed off and Hiei shrugged.

"If things go as I plan, I'm fairly certain I'll be back more." Hiei said coolly. The woman smiled and grabbed Hiei by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a warm kiss. Botan and Yusuke's jaws dropped at watching Hiei kiss this girl. She had kept one of her hands on the back of his neck and placed her other hand high on his chest. Hiei kept his hands loosely in his pockets and appeared to relax into the kiss that he neither showed any love for the girl nor any desire to fight her actions. Botan had accepted the possibility that during his thirteen years in the wasteland Hiei had had some relationships with other people; though seeing it happen right in front of her still felt like a betrayal.

When the two broke their kiss, the woman gave him another smile before slowly removing her hands and watching as Hiei turned without a word and walked away. Botan and Yusuke kept their mouths shut until they felt she was out of earshot before bombarding Hiei with a series of questions.

"So… who was that?" Botan asked, trying to keep her tone calm and nonchalant.

Hiei shrugged, "Does it matter?" Botan nodded her head vigorously, and Hiei chuckled, "Her names Diane. She's just a drug dealer."

"Who is she to _you_?" Yusuke asked, giving Hiei a nudge in his side.

Rolling his eyes, Hiei give a low sigh, catching onto exactly what Yusuke was implying. Diane was a friend of his when he lived with the Khans. At some point during that time, Hiei and Diane had started a sexual relationship, which meant nothing to either of them at the time. And while Diane often gave hints towards deeper feelings, they were more than often just preludes of lust. "There's nothing going on between us." Hiei said, though Yusuke still wouldn't let up. The man was determined to have Hiei claim there was something more going on. Hiei ignored him as Hiei led them through the canyon.

Reaching the main canyon again, Hiei led them to the right, pausing to watch the battle that had begun several feet away in the combat ring. Several Khans went running towards the battle, drawing their weapons and shouting crude insults towards their opponent. Hiei walked quickly towards the fight, sensing an energy he had not expected to find in the canyon. Nearing the battle any doubt he had about the energy not being real faded as he watched Kurama whip his rose whip at the Khans who tried to charge him with knives.

Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and forced him energy into it, making it grow into a giant plant that acted like a shield, protecting him from the spray of bullets that were shot at him. Yusuke and Botan watched as Kurama fought and tried to shout at him to get his attention but the shouts of the Khans around them drowned their voices. Hiei jumped over the fence that surrounded the ring and dodged bullets as he ran towards Kurama. The plants Kurama had sprouted tried to lash at him; slashing and stabbing at air as Hiei skillfully dodged, weaving and sliding between plants. When he was less than two yards from Kurama, Hiei pulled out his knife and leaped forward, tackling Kurama to the ground. Out of reflex, Kurama grew another plant around his arm, holding it up as a dagger to kill him. Hiei held his knife out as well, parrying Kurama's attack as he wrapped his fingers into Kurama's shirt.

"Hiei?" he asked, dropping his weapon as his plants reduced to seeds once more. Hiei pushed himself off of him and stood up, offering his hand to pull him up, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." Hiei looked to the Khans who still had their weapons drawn, shooting them a look that was understood by them to disperse. "They always like a good fight."

Kurama laughed as he dusted off his clothes, "I can see that," Kurama took a short glance to notice Hiei's attire, "So why is it an NCR soldier isn't attacked on sight in Khan territory?" Kurama asked.

"I may be NCR, but I'm also a Great Khan. It's a long story."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "We've got time."

"Hey Fox Boy!" Yusuke shouted as he ran up to Kurama, swinging his arm around him and laughing joyfully, "Where've you been!"

Botan approached at a slower pace and smiled at him, "Hi Kurama, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Kurama returned her smile and shrugged, "Three years is not that long, I assure you I have been well up until the past week." Kurama looked over at Hiei for a moment, "I have to say though, I had barely recognized you when you jumped me. Tell me, when did you get that scar?"

Hiei glared at the ground, "I don't want to talk about it." Kurama smirked and turned his attention back to Botan.

"You haven't aged a day," Kurama noted, "Tell me, why are you all here." Botan looked to Hiei to answer, as she did not know the full reason why they were there in the first place.

"We're here because I have orders to be here. No other reason you need to worry yourself with." Hiei answered, "Which reminds me, I have something I need to do." Turning on his heels, Hiei started walking, leading them up one of the slopes that led to one of the many tent sites in the canyon. Directly at the top of the canyon stood two tall metal pikes decorated with pipes, tire covers and chains arraigned in the shape of a man. Behind the poles along the wall of the canyon stood the only permanent building; a small cement longhouse that was barely standing. The roof had been destroyed years ago and had been replaced with a makeshift flat roof made of scrap metal and held up by old wooden beams.

Yusuke was still pestering Hiei about Diane and it was rather annoying and Botan did not seem to like the conversation. "Come on man, you got to tell me how you feel about her!" Yusuke said, poking Hiei in the ribs, "She's kinda hot I guess, so come on, tell me, tell me! I won't tell Kuwabara, I promise!"

Hiei quickly turned to face Yusuke, his face contorted in anger as he glared at him, "There is nothing romantic going on between Diane and me!" He shouted, grabbing Yusuke by the front of his shirt. Hiei's nails dug holes through the thin fabric as he roughly yanked Yusuke towards him, "The only thing that ever happened between the two of us was sex. Nothing more. No feelings, no strings; nothing! Nothing but lust." Hiei shoved Yusuke away from him, turning to the side and trying to calm down somewhat.

Yusuke straightened out his shirt; looking around towards where the other Khans were settled around by the tents. He found it odd that none of them cared that Hiei had shouted his denial of anything going on between him and Diane. Sighing, Yusuke scratched the back of his head, giving an awkward laugh, "Sorry bout that man, I had no idea that was the situation!" Hiei rolled his eyes, "But I'm kind of afraid to ask but… why didn't anyone of those guys care that you just shouted… what you shouted…"

Hiei lightened his glare at the man, "It happened years ago, it's something everyone already knows." Hiei answered in a bored tone. Not wanting to wait for Yusuke to pester him about anything else, Hiei turned to enter the longhouse.

The interior of the house was dark, lit only by a few lights that flickered. The main room had been set up as a large dining hall with tables set up to the right side of the room with a giant long table stretching the width of the room. Along the wall behind the table was decorated with the symbol of the Great Khans. The painting was faded, though the dark piercing eyes of the skull at the center and the horns of its helmet were still visible enough to be distinguishable.

At the center of the table sat Papa Khan. Hiei had not spoken to Papa Khan since he left for the NCR. At the time he had tried to create an alliance between the two, but failed. Papa would not listen then and he had his doubts he would no especially with the Legionnaire to his right making negotiations with him. Additionally, his last attempt had left the two of them on bad terms with each other and Papa Khan was not known for being a forgiving man. Hiei took a short moment to analyze the situation. He knew two of the Khans in the room though they seemed too drunk to be of any use should things go wrong. Glancing towards Papa Khan, Hiei noticed how aged the man had become. His dark beard had started to grey in several places and his eyes looked around as though he had seen it all over a million times before and bore heavy wriggles below the eyes.

Hiei walked up the long table and stared Papa Khan in the eye. The man took a moment to recognize him before his face dropped into a deep scowl, "The fuck to you want?" he demanded.

"You know why I'm here." Hiei answered.

Papa's scowl only deepened, "Then you already know my answer, there ain't no way in Hell I'll ever side with those NCR bastards. Caesar promises all the lands west of the Colorado and I intend on reaping it of all its glory after this last great battle."

Hiei glared at him, "Do you honestly think the Legion would give that to you? They will add you to their slaves and destroy the Khans entirely."

Papa only shook his head, "Caesar and I have an agreement and no one breaks deals with the Great Khans. I don't want to hear anymore of this in my home, so you had better turn around and leave or I'll have your insides painting the walls."

Hiei stood firm for a moment before turning and marching out of the longhouse.


	7. The Art of Diplomacy

Autor's Note: Hey sorry for the long waits! But PLEASE! if you read this REVIEW! I live for feedback and need it so that I can better the story in every way I can! Review because I want this to be a great story and need your input to make it such!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Art of Diplomacy

Hiei wandered around the grounds outside the longhouse. The sun had already set behind the mountains and left the canyon in almost complete darkness. The others had taken seats by the fire that had been set up in the center of circle of tents. Hiei had barely registered anything they had asked him; his mind too focused on how he was to convince Papa Khan. He was not much of a diplomat; and having been away for so long had him feeling as though he was an outsider to the very people he had considered a family when he had first stumbled into the wasteland. Sighing, Hiei sat down on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling over the edge as he lit a cigarette and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

The sound of shifting gravel behind him alerted him to someone approaching. "Hiei," A voice called. Hiei turned his head to face the man who stood behind him. It was Regis; an old friend of his who had accompanied him on many raids when he lived with the tribe. Hiei silently acknowledged him and he continued, "I heard you trying to convince Papa not to side with the Legion." He said, moving to stand right next to him, "I agree with you to an extent. I get the feeling that that ambassador guy is only sweet talking the old man and saying exactly what he wants to hear."

"And how is that suppose to help me?" Hiei asked, leaning back on his arm and raising his right leg to let his foot rest on the edge.

"Prove to me that the Legionnaire is bullshitting us and I'll side with you. Convince Diane, Jack and Mellissa and then Papa won't do it either."

Hiei took another long drag of the cigarette, letting the smoke roll out as he spoke, "Do I honestly look like a sweet talking politician? I leave that to the suits back west. I'm a better fighter than talker, always have been. And no matter how hard I've tried to convince Papa to side with the NCR he won't listen. I've said all I can think of."

Regis shrugged, "Maybe you haven't tried hard enough. Try talking to Diane and Jack first. I'm sure Diane would at least listen to you; Jack… last I heard he was stoned so you might not be talking to him for awhile." Regis turned and left Hiei alone to his thoughts.

Looking up towards the sky, Hiei watched the stars, unsure of what he was looking for but knowing that it was the only thing that had not changed throughout the years. It remained the same every night the same stars shown and the same moon on the same dark sky. Sighing, Hiei looked down at his cigarette, which was nothing more than a butt. Raising it to his mouth for one last drag, Hiei stood and dropped it to the ground, stepping on it before walking over towards the fire. Hiei sat down on the mat between Botan and Yusuke. Kurama sat on the opposite side, right next to Botan. Yusuke was groaning as he ate the food that had been given to them.

"Why can't we have normal food?" He complained as he took a small bite of the iguana-on-a-stick, "this is nasty! I'd give anything for a food that isn't like this!" Yusuke gagged as he took a drink of water that made him groan again, "And why can't I have water that doesn't taste like piss!"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the sticks and ate it quietly.

"How can you eat that?" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei shrugged, "Three years I ate what I was given; the rest of the time I ate what I could find. You eat when you can to avoid dying." Hiei said as he took a large bite just to annoy him.

Kurama watched Hiei carefully as he pandered the cercomstances that had changed him. For one thing Hiei was fighting with humans, which was unthinkable to him. Hiei had never liked humans yet here he was fighting with them. He also took note of how he actually cared about the Great Khans and that he seemed rather upset by the events that had happened in the longhouse. Observing the more physical things that had changed, the scars along his face and neck were obvious enough and close observation of how he would unconsciously pull at his collar showed him that he was more self conscious about the scars on his neck than anywhere else. The way Hiei had cut his hair was not something most people would think matter, but Kurama knew better. The style of him having his head buzzed along the sides and back, leaving the top with the most hair yet cut very short told him that he had been in this reality a long time and perhaps had plans for a future in this reality.

Kurama smirked to himself at how clever he felt. Though there was one question he had yet to answer. Did he still have feelings for Botan? Back home Kurama had been the only one to catch onto their relationship though he kept quiet aware that they might not be ready to let everyone know the truth. He could not tell for sure if he still loved her. Hiei kept his distance from her more than he normally did but Botan appeared to be stressed from Hiei's lack of attention. Kurama had no idea what to make of the situation yet. Though he knew that when the time came he would have a plan.

"What are you smirking about?" Hiei asked as he threw his empty stick into the ground.

"I was just thinking how ironic it is that we all end up in the same part of this reality. Think about it: of all the places in the world and all the other realities that exist, why is it we all end up here? And why is it we all meet up around the same time? Curious." Hiei rolled his eyes and shifted his collar again. Kurama smirked, "So Hiei why don't you tell me how you got those scars?" Kurama took in how both Botan and Yusuke exchanged knowing glances, "It would appear I am the only one here who doesn't know about them."

Hiei glared at him, "You're doing this on purpose," Hiei stated.

Kurama gave him a sly look, "Come now Hiei, don't you think it is a little unfair that I do not know while everyone else does? Besides, if anyone is to tell the story, best be the person who lived it so that it may be un-slandered by those who only hear the story."

"I know the game you're playing, fox, and I don't plan on playing the fool," Hiei said coolly, "You plan to use that information for something. Why else ask?"

Kurama shook his head, "Now, now, has it truly been so long that you can't remember that you used to tell me everything? That I am someone you can trust because we're friends?"

"Some friends loose the rights to such information." Hiei said before standing and turning on his heels and entering one of the tents.

Botan watched the whole exchange and waited several moments and an awkward silence passed between the three of them. "I Think I'm going to turn in," She said as the walked into the same tent that Hiei had entered moments before.

"I think I'll go check on Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he started down the hill, carefully.

Kurama was the last to leave, sighing, he turned into one of the tents on the opposite side of Hiei's tent and went decided to go to sleep rather than fight.

[][][][]

The inside of the tent was mostly empty. The ground had three sleeping bags laid out in a circle around the center pole that held the top of the tent from collapsing and the only source of light was a small lantern that produced only a small amount of light. Hiei had taken the bag on the farthest side from the entrance, sitting up right and facing the back wall. Botan quietly drew down the tent flap to keep the insects out. With the flap closed, the tent became much darker than it had been, the lantern only giving enough light so that she could make out shadows. Walking over towards Hiei, she took a seat right next to him, pulling her legs close to her chest. Hiei had one of his legs propped up with his elbow resting loosely on his knee. Shifting slightly, she thought of something to say. Their last conversation had not gone entirely well and it did not seem as though anything was going as planned, which seemed to bother Hiei to no end.

"Hey, everything will be alright," Botan spoke in an awkward voice that clearly said that she did not know entirely what she meant by everything.

While watching Hiei for a reaction, the darkness obscured almost all of his features, though she felt as though Hiei just rolled his eyes at her, "Don't try and act the optimist," Hiei said, shifting his weight to face her and pausing for several moments allowing an awkward silence to fill the tent. Hiei let out a low sigh, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Botan's eyes widened at the apology. She had never once heard him say it before, in most cases he let his actions speak for him. When he had done wrong in the past he had apologized by doing a favor of sorts; saving her, helping his sister; an act of kindness that lasted for a short moment that could make up for any wrong he had done.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Botan put her hand on his shoulder and patted it lightly, "Its fine," Botan gave a big smile even though it could not be seen. Silences spread out between them as she watched Hiei absently rub his neck, "Hiei?" She asked, waiting for him to turn his head, "What happened back there between you and Kurama? He just wanted to know about what happened."

Hiei grunted and shook his head, "He has other plans. I've known him long enough to know that if he has enough information he can twist it and make the person bend to his will. Clever bastard; he'll use it to trick me somehow and I'd rather not play his mind game this time." Hiei shifted slightly as he removed his trench coat and threw it down at the head of the sleeping bag before reaching his arms over his head and grabbing the back of his tunic before pulling it off and throwing it onto the ground, leaving him in a loose, dirty tank top. Botan brought her hand up again, this time rubbing his back in a soothing maner. Hiei remained where he was seemed to relax slightly. Taking a chance, she brought her hand towards the collar of his shirt, slipping it along his neck. Her move caused him to tense even as she rubbed her hands along the scars. The marks were deep on his skin and were rough to the touch. Hiei took a deep breath as her hand ran along the largest of the scars. Taking his breath as a sign to stop, she slid her hand up towards his hairline. Pulling gently on his hair, she slid her hand out, running it along his jaw and pulling him towards her. She could feel the small bristles of his stubble along her palm. Smiling, she felt as though she was home. Bringing his face towards hers she closed her eyes, as their lips were about to touch.

"We should get some sleep," Hiei said, pulling away from her and shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he reached down and pulled his boots off. Botan sat where she was, stunned that he had ended their moment when they were so close to kissing for the first time since everything fell apart. Botan let her eyes glare at him even though he could not see her face. She refused to move even as Hiei shifted, trying to coax her to go to her own bag. Hiei pulled on the bag gently to get her to move but she was firmly seated. Sighing, Hiei tried shifting towards one of the other bags. Botan had other plans. Grabbing him by his shirt, she pulled him towards her, quickly moving her hands to his head as she pulled him; she roughly kissed him with everything she had. Hiei remained where he was, stiff and rigid, he refused to move for several moments out of sheer surprise. Slowly he relaxed into her embrace as her hold on him softened and she wrapped her arms around him; holding him close as they kissed. Botan never wanted the moment to end. She could feel Hiei kiss her with all the desire thirteen years apart could leave. His hands came to rest on the small of her back before sliding up her back.

Botan let out a low moan, pulling Hiei back to reality and prompting him to break the kiss. The two of them stared at each other in the darkness. They remained in their embrace. Botan unwilling to let go and Hiei unsure if he should. One part of him wanted him to pull her towards him and kiss her again. Another wanted him to stop and slap himself to remind him that he had a job to do and time was quickly running out. Hiei's grip tightened on her as he brought her closer towards him once more. With mere inches between their faces, Hiei stopped. Turning his head away, he gently pushed her away from him. Shaking his head, "We should get some sleep." He said once more, allowing his hands to let her go entirely. Botan reluctantly let go and shifted off of his bag, crawling over to the other bag and slipping inside. Turning onto her side, she watched as Hiei got into his sleeping bag and turn out the lantern. Even in complete darkness, she still watched. Listening to him shift and the sound of his breathing, which was still coming out in quick breaths. Giving a bittersweet smile, she turned her back and drifted slowly to sleep.

[][][][]

Botan shifted in the sleeping bag as the sound of artillery became more frequent as the sun rose higher into the sky. The light had started to leak into her tent and she slowly pulled the bag over her head, groaning as she curled herself into a ball; not wanting to wake just yet. But as the sun rose, the heat also rose until she could not bare it any longer. Groaning, she threw the cover off of her, and wiped her brow and the back of her neck with her hand. Sighing, she turned to face Hiei's sleeping bag, which was now empty. Staring at the tent flaps she thought back to when Hiei might have left though having absolutely no idea. She did not even notice when he had slipped away. It could have happened any moment between when she fell asleep and the moment she woke.

Rolling out of the bag, Botan rose, dusting herself off she strode outside, covering her eyes taking note that despite the fact the tent was brightly lit, the outside was by far much brighter. Squinting, she slowly made her way towards where the campfire was the night before.

"Good morning, Botan," Kurama greeted, shifting where he was sitting to allow her to sit next to him, "Did you sleep well?" He asked as she sat down, rubbing her eyes.

Botan nodded, "Have you seen Hiei?"

Kurama shrugged, "I noticed his energy faded at some point before the sun rose. I assume he left. Though I know not where."

"You mean he abandoned us?"

"I don't know. But it is rather cruel that he leaves all the time and never says anything," Botan sighed as she dropped her head, "You must be hungry," Kurama offered as he picked up one of the fruits that had been laid out on a small piece of wood. Botan accepted it and took a small bite.

The fruit was orb shaped and had small pricks on it that had all been removed before being laid out for consumption. It was juicy and each bite forced more of its sweet juice out, dripping onto her lips and fingers. It was sweet and tasted much like an apple and watermelon with a hint of lime like flavor. Botan ate what she could. But found herself distracted by Hiei's constant disappearances. She thought back to last night and how for that moment it felt as if he truly did want to go back home with her. But when that moment ended it appeared his mind had other plans.

"Hey guys," Yusuke said as he suddenly appeared. He wore a grim look on his face as he sat down, picking up one of the fruits and tossing it between his hands. Gripping it firmly in his hands, he sighed, "Kuwabara isn't doing well," He said, gripping the fruit hard enough that it ruptured in several places, the juice dripping on his fingers, "That girl said there wasn't much she could do other than make it less painful." Yusuke clenched his teeth together, "Damn it!" He roared, crushing the fruit in his fist, "why does he always have to go and get himself in trouble!" He cried, "and where the fuck is Hiei when we need him?" Yusuke stood and threw the skin as far as he could, wiping his hand on his pants, "Seriously, where is the guy? He knows that girl, maybe she knows something to help but she isn't."

Kurama put his arm on Yusuke's shoulder, "We don't know if that is true. Perhaps she is doing all she can."

"Can't you do anything?" Yusuke asked, "I mean, you have all those plants and stuff so,"

"I hate to be a disappointment, but I can't do anything. I don't have any of those plants here. Nor do I know the exact nature of this venom. It would take several days or longer to develop a cure that is guaranteed to relieve his body of the venom."

"You're useless," Yusuke said as he walked over towards the cliff and sat on the edge facing out of the canyon. Looking out into the distance, he squinted as he noticed a small dark streak rush through the entrance of the canyon. The flash stopped at the base of the cliff before it slowed to a walk climbing up the hill to the top. Yusuke glared at Hiei and the moment he reached the top, Yusuke grabbed Hiei by his coat, "Tell that girl to fix Kuwabara!" He shouted.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this," he said, "Let me go, I've got more important things to do now."

"I don't think so, Captain Ass-Hole! You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything you say," Hiei said, grabbing Yusuke's wrist in one hand, applying pressure on the joint where his bones meet. Yusuke bit his tongue, loosing his grip on Hiei's coat as Hiei expertly pushed his wrist back. Yusuke let out a low squeal of pain before Hiei released his grip and rolled his shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He said as he marched into the longhouse. Botan and Kurama rose from where they were and started to follow Hiei, curious as to what he was going to do now especially after what had happened the day before.

Botan wanted to know where he had been the whole day and followed closely behind. The interior of the longhouse was no different from the day before. The Khans still had food laid out and Papa Khan occupied the same seat at the center of the long table. Hiei approached Papa Khan once again. The others had thought that there would be guns pointed towards them with Hiei approaching with most likely the same intent as yesterday. Though to their surprise there were no guns and Papa Khan seemed rather unaffected at the moment.

"I've heard some troubling things from my most trusted Khans about Caesar's Legion. I assume you are the source of this."

Hiei nodded.

"I'll hear you out. This once." Papa said, his voice dropping to a low cold tone.

"You know why I'm here, If you need more proof that your alliance is false, read this," Hiei pulled a small journal from his jacket and dropped it on the table in front of Papa.

Staring at the journal, Papa grabbed it and slowly read through the pages. As he read, Papa's face contorted into a scowl, "Tribe of savages; barbaric traditions; enslave the lot of them!" Papa slammed the book on the table, "Great Khans! Drive Caesar's dog from our home! If he is too slow, kill him!" Hiei remained where he was as the Khans around him drew their weapons and opened fire on the Legion ambassador. The man had barely stood before bullets pierced his body and he fell face first to the ground. His blood pooling out towards Hiei's boots as he choked on his blood, boubbles popped up from his mouth as his body gave several small twitches before his life faded and his body went limp. Hiei glared at the body for a moment before directing his gaze back to Papa Khan. "It appears you have my attention," Papa said as he leaned back in his chair.

"The Great Khans were once a great tribe. You can be that again but not here. The NCR and the Legion are too strong for the Khans to defeat on our own with things as they are now. Help the NCR repel the Legion and the NCR will allow you to leave the Mojave. I know you don't want to leave the land that had been claimed by the Khans in the past, but you know as well as anyone that it is pointless to fight a battle you can't win. Especially when you can carve out your own great nation for the Great Khans. There is much land to be had in the northwest. The NCR does not see that land as a major priority so to take it now would ensure you would have many years to establish the Khans as another great power."

Papa Khan slowly nodded his head, "All the years I've known you, and I've never seen you as a diplomat type of guy. You have a point. And you have my word; we will help the NCR, and after the battle is won I will lead my people to a new land where we will rebuild our great tribe." Papa stood and grabbed at the back of Hiei's neck, "You've done well, and if you ever tire of those NCR bastards, you'll know how to find us."

Hiei nodded his head and turned to leave the longhouse. The others were waiting by the door but Hiei quietly pushed passed them to step outside. Botan walked up to him and went to stand in front of him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why should it matter?" Hiei said as he tried to step around her. She wouldn't let him. Hiei rolled his eyes, "I had to find some people not all of the Great Khans live here and if I did manage to convince Papa Khan to help, I would need to provide them with some supplies ranging from food, weapons, medicine; you know, stuff everyone needs, especially the idiot dying from the toxic poison running through his veins right now." Hiei pushed past her as he made his way towards the fire pit, grabbing a piece of fruit before turning and making his way down the hill.

Botan remained rooted where she stood. She was very surprised he had arranged for Kuwabara to get help despite how obvious it always was that the two did not like each other. Shaking her head, she quickly ran after Hiei who was already making his way to where Kuwabara was resting, "Wait!" She called, speeding up to catch up to him, "Why?" She asked, "Why are you helping him?"

"And why are you questioning that?" Hiei asked, turning his head to face her as he walked, "Would you rather I let him die? Because that can be arranged quickly if you would like."

Botan shook her head, "No, no; its just that its not something I expected you to do for him."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was doing it for him?" He asked, as he made the turn down the pass, "The Great Khans are not living the healthiest or strongest of lives. Bringing medical support to ensure they get what they need up until the battle is a nessessity."

Botan crossed her arms over her chest, "So you consider Kuwabara an ally?"

"I never said that." Hiei argued stopping in his tracks, "Kuwabara is dying. Diane can't keep him alive but with the alliance in place medicine is going to be brought here for the Khans. One or two vials of anti-venom for one idiot shouldn't be a much of a problem." Hiei turned his head forward and continued walking, "If it was a problem I'd just let him die."

Reaching the semi-circle of trailers, Diane stood from the chair she was sitting in and greeted Hiei with a small wave. Hiei nodded towards her and Botan glanced between the two of them. Hiei seemed indifferent to Diane's affection and the girl did not seem to mind that. Hiei entered the trailer where Kuwabara was still laying on the stained mattress. He gave out a low groan and started coughing uncontrollably. He was sweating profusely and the stench in the room was almost unbearable and made it clear that Kuwabara had been too weak to even stand and reach the restroom. Hiei stared at him for several moments before stepping outside. Botan did not hesitate to follow; finding the scene and stink too much for her.

Diane approached with her hands stuffed in her back pockets, "I know he looks terrible," She said, giving a casual shrug, "Been doing all I can but I don't have what he needs. Even when Jack came to, he didn't even have anything to expel venom. Either way the venom reached his heart which is why he is in so much pain," Hiei nodded, "Kid's tough, I'll give him that much. He's been moaning and groaning, but he just won't die. Most people would be dead already if they got hit like that."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "He's just stubborn and never knows when to just give up. He should have just died before the venom reached his heart. Then he could have at least died painlessly."

"Been trying to make it painless." She said, "Been giving him all the chems he can take without overdosing but it isn't enough."

Hiei shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Doesn't matter, he'll suffer either way until the drop."

Diane nodded and smiled at him, and inched her way closer to him. Hiei remained where he was until she leaned up and lightly kissed him.

Botan grabbed Hiei by the arm and pulled him away, "Hey we gotta go talk to Kurama or Yusuke about this thing that we need to do and Hiei is important in that thing so, bye!" Botan spoke quickly as pulled on Hiei. She had grabbed him so quickly and unexpectedly that it surprised Hiei long enough for her to get a good few yards between Hiei and Diane. Luckily he posed no verbal argument, but instead, he gave a low chuckle, "What are you laughing about?" Botan demanded in a harsh whisper.

"You're jealous." Hiei stated plainly.

Botan rolled her eyes, "Are you honestly that insensitive?" Botan asked, stopping in a remote part of the canyon, "Do you honestly not care about how anyone else feels? She obviously has feelings for you and you don't really seem to notice-"

"I notice," Hiei said, shifting his weight as he spoke, "I know how she feels. And I know how you feel," Hiei looked around before continuing, "You don't have to hide it. But that doesn't mean I'll return your feelings."

"You did last night."

Hiei paused for several moments as he thought of how to react to her words. She gave him a look of disappointment and hurt. Sighing, Hiei tried to explain without hurting her more, "You're right," He started, "I did return your feelings last night. I shouldn't have though-"

"Shouldn't have?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean by shouldn't have?"

Hiei raised his hand in an attempt to calm her, "Just let me talk," He said as he cleared his throat slightly, "I shouldn't have returned your feelings because I don't see us working anymore."

Botan glared at Hiei after he finished, "And why is it you don't see us working?" She demanded, "You tell me not to hide my feelings towards you because they are obvious. So let me return the favor. You stop hiding the fact that you still love me. That is more obvious than anything else. You may act indifferent but it is extremely obvious to me that you still love me. You have never been one to verbalize it, but you would show it to me. And it hurts more than you know when it is obvious you still care about me but pretend that it doesn't matter. Because the truth is it does matter. To me it matters more than me going home," Botan took a step closer towards him. Reaching her arm up she fisted her hand around his jacket sleeve, "You have no idea what it is like for me to come to this world and be absolutely terrified only to find that the one person you love and trust more than anyone else doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." Botan sniffled as she fought back tears that wanted to fall. She had wanted to cry ever since this whole ordeal started but had not had the time to do so. Having now told him everything she was feeling she felt more venerable than she had intended.

Botan clutched onto Hiei with all the strength she had. Hiei looked around them before relaxing for a moment and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, gently rubbing her back as he waited for her to calm down. There was little doubt that her words made him hate himself but he also knew that in the end she would hurt either way. Botan calmed down slowly as he held her. He could feel her relax into his hold and he fought the urge to relax into her hold as well. Sighing, Hiei pushed her back so he could talk to her, "I know that I hurt you. But I have my reasons for it. I told you that I am staying. Once you find your way back home you and the others are leaving, I'm not. When that day comes- it could be the next day, the next month, next year even; I'd rather there be nothing between us. Spare both of us the pain so we don't have any feelings of it ending too soon."

"But it is ending too soon," Botan argued as she adjusted her grip on him, "When we first ended up here neither one of us was ready for it to end. I told you I am willing to stay. All I have back home is Spirit World and the girls and I don't even see Keiko, Yukina or Shizuru that much anyway since the team disbanded. I don't even see the boys that much either, except for you."

Hiei sighed and shook his head. Opening his mouth to retort the sound of static from a radio stopped him. Reaching into his jacket the NCR radio started to relay coordinates and codes. His name was heard barely through the static. Botan slowly released him as Hiei turned to answer whoever wanted to make contact with him. The voice that came through was obviously female and she spoke with a very commanding tone. Hiei's demeanor changed quickly as he straightened to his full height as he spoke with an emotionless tone only giving words of understanding and acceptance of whatever order was being given. Hiei finished his quick conversation and turned back to face Botan. He relaxed slightly she assumed because he was no longer talking to a superior, "You very well might change your mind about staying," Hiei said as he stuffed the radio back in his jacket, "The supplies will be here by tonight. Once they arrive we're going to Freeside."


End file.
